Abyss
by retold
Summary: Running, harsh breath, cold snow clinging to bare feet. the world is in white, and she is dying.
1. Abyss

ok, the first two parts are present tense, and i know it's annoying, but it slips into past tense and actual POV's as the story carries on. this is just the prelude.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of it's characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I make no profit from this story, it's just for good old fashion fun ;p.

Running, harsh breath, cold ice and snow numbing and painful on bare feet, as they dig further into the snow, pushing the body forward. Barren trees rush by as speed increases; foggy breath forms rapid from a pale mouth, blue tinted lips drawn tight in pain and desperation. Icy snow whipping in the wind, battering a frail body, lungs squeezing out pained breath that fogs quickly before being parted by the body that made it, as it moved by. Dodging, jumping, and moving with a grace that belayed a cold and battered body. Like dancing through the trees. Voices, harsh and insistent closing in. screaming words of hate and demise follow close behind her, but on, and onward she pushes. Arms snagging and pulling on barren branches, clawing and tearing at a broken body, feet numb, yet filled with pain, dig into the unforgiving earth harder. Leaping over fallen trees whose roots lay bare in the unforgiving winter. The voices grow louder, closing in, pushing panic into already pounding blood. Rapid heart beats fill her ears, her body threatening to give way, but on she pushes, on she runs. The trees give way to a clearing, and feet dig into the snow as mismatched eyes widen at the drop off ahead. The cliffs loomed just in front of her now. Feet dig in further, pivoting her body to an about face. A loud eruption of sound greets her ears, then pain, consuming and demanding explodes in her chest, eyes widen in shock, another shot drives in, pushing her back, closer to the edge of the cliff, another shot, and her feet give way, then weightlessness as she plummets. The cliff looms above her now, growing smaller as the wind pushes against her. Her head falls back, catching a glimpse of the sun against the horizon. 'Beautiful.' the thought filters through her minds eye before a cold rush of water consumes her. Pale lips open, gasping for breath, but only water invades, freezing and burning all at once. Arms flail against the current as the cold abyss grabs at her. Silent screams cascade from a desperate mouth. Fingertips slam against a rough surface. They dig in, grasping at it, tearing at sensitive tips before finding a grip. Both hands cling fiercely, and another silent scream fills the salty water as her chest and shoulder burn from the exertion and wounds dealt not moments before, but her grip remains strong, pulling her up, even as the water demanded she be pulled down. A hand breaks the surface first; freezing winds grip it like a harsh and unforgiving mother. It swings back down, grabbing once more at the rock. Her head breaks surface next, her mouth automatically gasping at the air. Dragging it in like an unforgiving savior, freezing her lungs and nourishing them. Waves crash against a broken body, thoughtless to her frailty, uncaring of her gasping screams, pushing her against the rock with hateful vengeance. Ribs squeeze, and then crack under the pressure. A roar of a scream erupts from now blue lips. Another wave, larger then the rest, crashes against her, pulling her from her rock and back into the embrace of the water. Her arms reach outwards once more, finding her rock with an ease, even as salt stings and burns her eyes. Up she burst from the water again. Warm tears streak down her face, before the air turns them cold as the water around her. Eyes shake, unsteady and listless as the darkness pulls at them, promising comfort, but at a cost. Her head shakes the thoughts away as she pulls herself further up. The waves greet her again, pushing against her, but her throat is burning, and no sound spills forth this time. The darkness is pulling again, and she allows the thought of granting herself the promises that it whispers. The cold is all consuming now, and the blackness of her vision promised peace. Tired eyes drift closed as the wind beats at her back, egging on the waves, then warmth, it consumes her, wrapping around her, painful and beautiful. It pulls her from the rock, but the water does not consume this time, her head remains above it, as the warmth tightens its grip. Eyes flutter, mismatched blue and green meet with a dark and warm brown. Concern, urgency shines through them at first, and then shock. Gazes lock for but a moment that feels like an eternity, before the crashing waves pull them down. Eyes fluttered closed again, relishing in the feel of the warmth that still clings to her, more demanding and urgent then before. They break the surface, time ticks by, minutes feel like hours before her eyes flutter open again. Numbness is all consuming, the sound of waves crashing are distant now. Weightlessness now replaced with the feeling of being carried. Warm arms wrapped almost lovingly under her shoulder blades and knees. The heat sparking feeling in the numbness, her eyes loll upwards, meeting with an upturned face.

"Are you death?" Her voice is weak, and cracked, nothing but a whisper in the dawn. But the upturned face snaps down, gracing her gaze with the warm brown once more. Desperation fills them, they look so helpless as they stare back at her. An unknown emotion to her filters through them.

"No." the voice is warm and soothing, even as it cracks with sorrow. Darkness calls to her once more, but her gaze remains locked with the warm brown, refusing to relinquish its hold on them. The gaze tears from hers, as if they never wanted to look away, but must. Sounds reach her ears, they are muffled, but as they grow closer, words form from the once mumbled incoherence. Her eyes move sluggishly as they turn, her head dropping to the side. People...men. Her body tenses of it's own accord as their hulking frames approach. She wants to struggle, but her limbs refuse movement, denying her an escape. Fear erupts in her chest as her gaze darts back to the one carrying her, begging her savior to once more, save her. As if sensing her distress the brown eyes snap back down to her. Her gaze falters as she takes in more then the warm eyes, letting them gaze to the face rather then the warm and beautiful brown. Dark eyebrows are furrowed in concern; chiseled features are marred by the look of desperation clinging to his face...his...she struggles now, her limbs warmed by his grasp. Pain consumes her as her wounds once more remind her that she is broken. Fear consumes her further as her head darts back to the ones approaching, warm tears slip from her eyes as the realization that she is defeated sinks in. The darkness is back, reaching its comforting hands to her, promising redemption if she but grabbed them. This time she does not fight, and it buries her in its abyss, her head falls back, eyes slipping closed, one word on her lips as her face goes slack.

"Sercian."

*Paul*

He sat on the beach, watching the sun make it's way to the horizon, the sky was just beginning to light. The sickeningly sweet smell of vampire still clung to him, even if the owner of the scent was but a pile of ashes in the forest now. His eyes are tired from the weeks of tracking, and a small smile graces his lips as he thinks of the few days of rest he knew Sam would allow them now that the threat had been vanquished. The thoughts of their leader cause him to turn his head to stare down the beach at the group not far away, running like children along the beach as Sam watched; a fatherly look on his face as they played in the freezing water. The wind blew again, brushing against him, but his heated body does not chill even as the snowflakes around him melt, becoming a sprinkle of water on his skin. He allows himself a sigh of content as the sun finally peeks. Its rays breaking through the overcast, He watches the orb rise behind the foggy clouds, content to listen to his brothers' play, his ears locking with the laughter and recounts of the hunt. The sounds of the waves beat like a steady wash of peace against his eardrums in the background. His eyes slide closed, his mind wondering here and there. A cracking sound slams his ear drums suddenly, the ricocheting of gunfire against the peaceful backdrop. His eyes snap open, now filled with irritation. A growl rumbles past his lips as another shot echoes. He despises the hunters at the moment, all he wants is five minutes of peace, but as another shot echoes, his head snap to the cliffs glaring at the direction of the sound before widening as he watches a figure plummet from atop the high cliff. He is on his feet instantly, running in the direction of the falling figure. It was human, he knows that much, and he knows that he or she, will be dead in moments once they hit the icy water. 'Stupid clumsy hunters' filter through his thoughts as he rushes into the water, his strength pushing against the waves as they crash into him. Soon his feet no longer hit the sand and so he swims, his supernatural strength carrying him forward when others would be pushed back. His eyes search the waters as he approached where he had seen the body hit. Nothing. His search intensifies as the waves crashed against him. An arm suddenly bursts from the surface, clawing insistently for the rock in front of it before finding purchase and clinging to it. A head burst forth next, a strangled scream met his ears and his eyes freeze in shock. It was a feminine scream, and he found his urgency intensified as he swam to her. The waves crash mercilessly against her as she struggles. Then a larger wave covers him and he is sucked beneath it. His head breaks surface again but he finds the girl to be nowhere in sight, he swims harder now, approaching the rock. Her hand bursts forth again, and he finds himself relieved, and amazed at her persistence. Her head breaks surface next, her body slams forward once again, no scream is heard as she lumbers against the rock, exhaustion and numbness causing her to falter in her struggles. He reaches her just as her arms began to slacken in their hold. He wraps his own, stronger ones, around her frame, the cold of her body being fought off by his warmth. She slumps slightly, his gaze lingers on her face, bruises mar her delicate features and her lips are tinted blue from the frigged air. Her eyes flutter open, and he felt his world shift as her blue and green locked with his. He could hear nothing but her breath, he could see nothing but her eyes on his, and could feel nothing but her in his arms. Her gaze lingers, never straying from his, He brands the shifting blue and green of hers to his memory. Another wave crashes against them and he feels them sucked under. His arms grip tighter to her, refusing to allow her to slip from his grasp as he drags them upward once more. Urgency intensifies ten fold as he begins swimming, panic sets in as he feels her limp form being drug next to him. He reaches the shore within moments and hefts her body into his grasp as he holds her closely, begging with every thought he can muster that he has not found her, only to loose her.

"Are you death?" He relishes in the sound of the strangled voice as it reaches his ears....she was alive. His gaze darts back to hers, his steps still as he let himself drown in her. 'Was he death?' No, never for her, death would never claim her if he could stop it, and she would grow old with him at her side, and when she finally gave her last breath, he knew he would follow her, and spend eternity in her presence.

"No." He cracks out, his mind refusing to even wrap around the idea of losing her.

"Paul!" His eyes snap back up as his feet move forward once more. Sam and the others ware walking briskly towards him, their gaze darting from the girl in his arms then back to him, concern mars their features as they process the sight before them.

"What happened?" It was Sam, his deep voice laced with concern as Paul approached.

"She fell, from the cliff, I..." He paused as he felt the body in his grasp tense. Sams eyes were no longer on his. They rested on the gaze of the woman in his arms.

*Sam* Past tense

Fear, almost palpable, swam through the girls gaze as He looked into them, he could feel it crashing into him as she tensed. He noted the bruises he found across one side of her pale face. The split lip on the other and his sight began to go red. Her eyes tore from his as they once more searched for Pauls. As if he sensed her pleading, his pack brothers' eyes snapped down to hers. The girl tensed after a moment after his eyes met hers Love, adoration, worry, and helplessness raced across his face. Sam felt his stomach plummet. Paul had imprinted, and his imprint was deathly afraid of him. He watched her body weakly struggle before giving out, her head rocked backwards as her eyes fluttered closed. His sensitive ears caught a name whisper from her lips as she went limp.

"Sercain."

"Sam." His eyes darted back to Paul as he held the girl tightly, but Pauls gaze was no longer on her face, but her chest.

"Sam!" Fear rocked him as his pack brother yelled louder. The plea was desperate and broken.

"Sam!" He found his feet moving swiftly now, running towards Paul and his imprint, copper assaulted his nose first. His eyes darted to her chest where red was now seeping though, her blood no longer slowed by the frigged air. Holes littered her ratty black tee shirt.

"Sam." Pauls voice was lower now, pleading, begging his leader.

"We have to move." He found himself saying as he turned to the others.

"Tell the Cullens we are coming, and to be ready for gun shot wounds." Their eyes widened and searched his. He faintly heard a growl from Paul, but there was no time to reach the hospital, Dr. Cullen was their best bet.

"NOW!" They dispersed, their forms already shaking and they exploded in a rush of fur and teeth, their shorts shredding as their wolf forms took hold. Sam turned back to Paul.

"We don't have time to reach the hospital." Paul looked back to the girl in his arms, his hate for the Cullens evident, but his resolve shattered as he stared down at her.

"Let's go."


	2. Anomalies

*Paul POV*

I hated the sickening sweet smell that clung to all the furniture in the house. I hated the golden stares of the owners of the stench even more. The room was silent as we waited for the older Cullen man, Carlisle, to tend to the frail body of the girl that held my beating heart in her battered hands. My body shook again as I recalled the bruises that marred her small frame as they began stripping her of her wet clothes when we arrived. A growl had rumbled past my lips as I watched the leech put his hands all over her, and shook even now, as I thought of him in his small office with her. A hand lay on my shoulder, warm and strong, Sam.

"Call down, you will only do more damage if you phase here."

I knew he was right, but between the condition of my imprint and the stench of vampire all around me, staying calm, was easier said then done.

"Do you need to leave?"

My eyes widened, panic setting in. I could not leave her here, not with these leeches, not in her condition…not at all. I shook my head in the negative before drawing a deep breath, instantly regretting it as the sickening sweet invaded further. I turned my eyes to Sam, letting the presence of my Alpha calm me. His gaze held mine, understanding filtering through his features. Alice shifted in her seat then, snapping my attention from Sam. The pixie vampires' face was strained as she sat. I thought back to her reaction when we arrived, to all of their reactions.

*_I held her tight in my arms as we walked from the woods and closer to the mansion in front of us. All of the leeches were outside, waiting for us. Carlisle reached us first, his speed making him seem to appear out of thin air. He reached for her. I growled, low and deep, baring my teeth._

"_It will be alright Paul." Sam intervened_

"_Let him take her." I relinquished my hold on her, but never stopped growling, even as I followed his humanly slow steps as he carried my imprint in careful arms. The blond one, Roselie, gasped, her intake of unneeded breath causing me to falter in my gaze on the girl in Carlisle's arms. My eyes locked with hers a moment, and I found anger and shock filling her bright gold. Her eyes followed them, even as the older leech walked into the front door. The bulky one, her mate, wrapped his arms around her soothingly._

"_She's just a child." She whimpered. My heart felt heavy then. Not only because my imprint was wounded, but because a child had been so mistreated. Was no one around to save her? Why did she have to endure such treatment? My body shook of its own accord the longer my thoughts dwelled on it. Whoever had done this, this atrocity to a child, to my imprint, would pay dearly when I found them. _

_I walked into the house and had a strong urge to hold my breath until I passed out, if only to keep from gagging, but it was no use, I found my mouth opening to gasp at much needed air, filling my lungs further with the sickening sweet that seemed to inhabit every pour and surface of the house. Alice filtered in behind me, her gaze worried and clouded as we followed Carlisle towards his office. Her mate...Jasper, left soon after we arrived. Alice had spared him but one glance, and a nod of understanding. I knew why the leech left. Even now, the copper smell of my imprints blood filtered through the house. Leaving small droplets of crimson on the polished wooden floor as Carlisle carried her in his cold, marble arms. We walked quietly to his office, not a word was murmured, all eyes were on the tiny frame of the girl in the older vampires steady grip. Sam let loose a soft growl to the other leeches as we entered, daring them to follow any further into the doorway, and any closer to the weak and broken body of my young imprint. I was relieved at this. Even if the pretty blond one...Rosalie, looked ready too argue with his verdict. Luckily a quick head nod from Carlisle set her in her place and she eased away from the door. the doctors hands moved quickly after he set my imprint on the cold table of his office, removing her ratty shirt first. I did not even try to stop the growl that left my lips as I glared at him, but it stopped short and turned to a pitiful whimper when her shirt revealed yet more bruises, some new, some old. Her form was gaunt and bony, lack of nourishment evident; some ribs were at an odd angle, showing that they were most likely broken, and then left to heal on their own. Blood covered her chest and shoulder. I shook more fiercely. _

"_Paul…step outside." It was Sam again; I had not even noticed that he had followed me in. _

"_I think that would be best." The Leech whispered in agreement. How I hated the Cullens right then, but I knew that if I phased here, in this small room, there was a chance I would hurt my imprint. With one last growl, a warning directed at the Doctor, I left.*_

I hadn't gone far, I loomed just outside the door, waiting in the outside room along with most of my pack brothers and the Cullen clan, excluding Bella and Edward, who were visiting Greece with their Daughter Nessie, and Jacobs pack, for Nessie's 15th birthday. She of course, was already mature, and had been for nearly eight years. Jacob had been at her side since the day her eyes met his, the same as I would be with the one in the other room…I didn't even know her name. She was my everything, and I have no idea who she is. When the Cullens had asked all of their questions, I had, had no answers for them, other then the obvious, she had been shot, and in water for about four minutes before I had reached her. Well that and that if they so much as tried to bite her I would be more then happy to tear them to pieces, but that could have gone without saying. I let out a sigh and leaned against the doorframe behind me, my ears trained on the sounds in the room as they had been for the last four hours. The door creaked open and I was in front of it before anyone else could move. Carlisle motioned me in, as well as Sam, but stopped any others.

"Just them." Was all he said. I had no problem with it. I don't think I would have been able to keep from phasing if all of the leeches were so close to my imprint in her condition…or if they ever went near her at all.

I heard the door close behind us. My eyes searched until they landed on their target. Her body was bandaged to a point where she might as well have been wearing a gauze shirt. Her skin was still deathly pale, but some of my anxiety fled as the sound of her heart beat reached my ears. It was stronger, and steady, like a soft drum beat.

"Her ribs are broken." He started.

"How many?" He looked at me then, a soft and resigned look on his face.

"All of them." I growled lowly, but he ignored it.

"I had to reset all of them, how she managed to get anywhere with them in the condition they were, is beyond me." He sighed, an unneeded action, but it made him seem more human. Concern lay in his eyes, which was all that held me from slamming my fist into his perfect features when he had said that 'he' had broken her ribs.

"How is she?" I thanked Sam relentlessly in my head for asking. My teeth were grinding too tightly to let more then growl slip passed them.

"Stable, but in need of a substantial amount of R and R time." I let loose the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So she will live?" I hated my voice at the moment, it sounded so weak, like a pups'.

"Yes, she will live." I could have hugged the nasty leech right then, but I would never be able to bathe the stench off of me, or live it down with the pack.

"There are some…perplexing anomalies." My ears cocked at this. 'Perplexing anomalies?' As if reading my thoughts, he motioned us over to when she lay. The beast in me sighed in content as her scent filtered further into my nose. Even with the smell of leech everywhere, it was as if it never touched her, and her scent went untainted.

"Well several anomalies as in… her teeth." I growled as his cold fingers pulled back her top lip, revealing glinting white teeth. He gave me a stern look, as someone would a petulant child. I growled louder at his audacity before Sams' growl reached my ears. His alpha command to remain calm, and…shut up.

"What's wrong with them?" I nearly hissed out.

"The canines, more or less, the abundance of them, and shape, it's unlike anything I have seen. It's as if she has a predators' mouth. "I let my gaze lock with the teeth his pulling had revealed. On one side there were an ample amount of sharp points. Four to be exact, two were longer had a slight curve to them. My eyes travelled to the other side only to find the teeth there, smaller and blunt.

"Why is it only one side?" I asked like a child trying to figure out a rubix cube. The leech chuckled sadly.

"Baby teeth." A growl erupted again, but this time it was not mine. I looked to Sam, finding his gaze hard and pained. I knew the Alpha had a soft spot for children, ever since he realized that Emily could not have children nearly 10 years ago. It dealt the pack a hard blow. We had all assumed imprinting was only because it chose the best candidate for passing on the gene to offspring. That theory went right out the window that day…along with Sam and Emily's broken hearts.

"What else?" My voice broke the tense silence. Carlisle pushed his finger on the sharp point of one of her teeth, and I watched in shock as his marble skin cracked.

"I would like to do some blood tests, try to find out this anomaly…" I shook my head feverently. I didn't want the leech poking and prodding my imprint with needles and running tests on her like she was some lab rat.

"I just want a small sample, just incase this anomaly is detrimental to her health in anyway, or the health of those around her." I knew it was only a half truth. He was a doctor and something such as this of course peeked his interests, but he was right, whatever it was that made her like she was, could also be something to be concerned about.

"Is there anything else?" Sam broke in, his eyes roaming the small figure on the table.

"Well her teeth put her at about 9 or 10, but I can't be certain, not until I run some tests, whatever it is that has caused her to develop these." He motioned to her mouth. "Could have altered her teeth to a point where whatever I see, is not truth." Our heads nodded in unison.

"But from the leg growth, rib structure, and set of her pelvis, I would say that she has not hit puberty yet, so even if she is a hundred in human years, she has the body of an adolescent. It has not fully developed. But I am fairly certain she can't be much older then 9 or 10, it would be very hard to keep anyone from finding out about such a condition for so long."

"When can we take her home?" I felt a slight tug of happiness as Sam spoke these words in a slight urgency. He intended she stay with us, on our land, as soon as possible.

"I wouldn't move her just yet, you might jar her ribs and I would have to reset them all over again, and she is in too weak of a condition from blood loss and hypothermia to let her back out in the cold again. She needs to remain here for another week, maybe two, so I can insure that she doesn't develop any ill side effects from her time in the cold, or her condition before hand." I felt my heart plummet.

"We will of course, see to a room for you. So you may remain by her side until such time as she can leave." His gaze lingered on mine, understanding flashing though them. He had already seen the effects of an imprint first hand with Jacob. I looked to Sam. He nodded at me, I knew he would be there with Emily if such a thing had happened, even more so if she was surrounded by leeches.

"I have her sedated at the moment, we can't risk her waking and panicking, she would cause more damage to herself. It's not much, but it should keep her asleep for the most part." I tuned him out then. My eyes locked on the girl.

"She needs a name." I mumbled more to myself then anyone.

"We can't keep calling her 'girl' like she doesn't mean anything…" Sadness crept into my voice.

"Well what would you like to call her?" I'm sure the leech was trying to be soothing, but it wasn't helpful.

"I don't know." I let a sad smile play on my lips as I allowed my hand to brush back the damp black hair the stuck in stray strands to her forehead.

"I'm no good with names." I felt the heat of tears threatening to fall the longer I looked at her, but I couldn't stop from drinking in the sight of her. She was everything to me.

"Sky…" Sam tried. I gave him a questioning look.

"Well she fell from it didn't she?" I let loose a soft laugh at his attempt to lighten the situation.

"I like it." I smiled down at the girl…Sky. She fell from the sky, like an angel…Dear god I was being sissified by her already, but I would endure any pet name she would ever wish to call me, and do any embarrassing, pride robbing, emasculating , acts she could ever ask me. As long as she let me by her side, forever, and then some. I smiled down at her now. I was hers, and she would be mine. My imprint, my angel, my life, my Sky.

"Let's move her to a bed." I went to reach for her as Carlisle spoke this, but his cold hand stopped mine hastily. The cold of his marble skin almost painful against mine.

"It would be best if I moved her." I glared at him harshly.

"I will jar her less." He offered as an explanation. I jerked my arm from his grasp, but did not reach again.

We moved her to a spare bedroom on the second floor, a massive bed of silky blue sheets and fluffy pillows rested in the middle of it. He placed her down softly, careful not to let any part of her hit the mattress to hard and I found myself appreciating the care he took to set her at a comfortable position.

"You can have Edward and Bellas' room…"

"No….not no, but hell no." I spit out. I was NOT going to sleep on a bed that two vampires had screwed on, the thought was repulsive to say the least.

"I'll stay in here, with her." Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"Shall we bring a couch up?" I nodded. He left quickly, the slightly ajar door still moving closed the only evidence that he had been there.

"She will be alright Paul." I had forgotten Sam was with me and snapped my head to him in surprise. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, when you get used to the imprint, and she is in better condition, you will find more of your senses return."

"She will never stop being the center of my attention." I bit out a little to harshly, but Sam simply smiled in understanding.

"I didn't say she wouldn't be." I accepted this thought as I crawled into bed beside Sky.

"Is something wrong with her? I mean…the anomalies?" Sam shook his head.

"Take a breath, smell her…does it smell like something is wrong?"

"Well she smells perfect to me, but she is my imprint, I was asking your opinion." He let out a soft laugh, shaking his head in amusement at my antics, but I didn't care if I sounded smitten…I was.

"Other then the antiseptic, she smells healthy to me." Talk about shedding some light on the situation. I leveled an exasperated look at him.

"She smells like spice, and wood burning, like forest and leaves. She smells strong, and I have to admit, I prefer her scent to the stench of these leeches." He laughed out the last part. I joined him before jumping slightly when I felt Sky snuggled into me slightly. Like she was trying to find me, even as she slept.

"The road ahead is going to be hard Paul, harder for you then it has been for any of us." I knew he meant the others that had imprinted.

"It can't be that hard." I whispered sadly as my gaze remained locked with Sky.

"She is afraid of you." I tensed, a growl building in my chest. Not because of what Sam had said, but because I already knew she feared me, and i could not even begin to think of the reasons why without fearing phasing as i lay next to her.

"Then I will spend the rest of my life, showing her that I could never hurt her, and that she is my world."

"Well if her anomaly is what the good doctor thinks it is, then you might just have a very long time to convince her." I felt hope build in my chest. I knew one day Sam was going to have to watch Emily die, and Jared would have to watch Kim fade, hell even Clair would pass one day, and Quil would have to watch her go. Only Jacob was safe from this fate. Nessie would never age another year, she would never know death, and I knew that Sam envied the other Alpha this. Emily was quickly approaching forty, while Sam remained in the body of a twenty five year old. He had intended to stop phasing so that he could age with her, but there was never time. There was no one else to take his place, no other Alpha but Jacob, but the other wolf was attached to a half leech that could never stay rooted to the same place for too long. Even now, people were wondering about the Cullens, who should have moved years ago, but Jacob was not ready to leave, not yet. I think he was secretly waiting for another Alpha to replace Sam. He knew that when Emily passed, he would either, turn wolf and remain that way, or die of heart break soon after, I was betting on the latter. Either way, it would leave the pack leaderless.

"I have to go, but I will send patrols by here every few hours. I expect updates daily." It was not an alpha command, it was a favor from one friend to another.

"Don't let these leeches hover over her like vultures." I smiled at this. Sam had already found a soft spot for my young imprint. Imagine a big hulking Alpha wolf all 'puppyfied' over a small human girl. I, of course, had absolutely no room to talk, and I knew I probably looked even more 'puppyfied' then him, but who was I to not poke a little fun at our fearless leader when I could?

"Yeah, yeah, you sissy puppy." Sam gave me an admonished look before sighing.

"All these years…and you are still a pup." It was true, I had been phasing with him for nearly 16 years, but my maturity level never did seem to rise when it was not something important. I was still easy to anger, I was still quick witted and sarcastic, but hey…I'm Paul, what do you expect?


	3. Awake

*Special thanks* to my first reviewer. Trickster707, I read your profile, and i want to take this time to assure you, that the Oc, is not a Mary sue. She is not all powerful, she is not untouchable and i will explain her 'Anomalies' as the story continues.

*Sam POV*

Dawn had crept to the horizon, marking the third day without our fellow pack member among us. Jared had picked up the slack without complaint though, and we had more then enough to cover Paul's absence, but our hearts were heavy with the reason why he was not with us. The sky had finally broken it's torrent of sleeting ice. The world was now in full white, and I relished the smell of the crisp snow as the sun set upon the world in a blaze of sparkling white. I shook my fur, sending droplets of water to the snow beneath my lumbering form as I stood watch outside the Cullen house. I let loose a soft bark into the morning, letting Paul know I was there for my update on Sky. He emerged moments later, stripping his shirt and cut off jeans before phasing. My mind was immediately barraged with the previous days events.

_*Anger, the feeling gnawed through Pauls mind as he helped Carlisle hold Sky's mouth open to pour much needed sustenance down her lax throat. Her eyes darted open occasionally but they were clouded by the sedatives and merely lolled back into her skull as they continued their ministrations. Carlisle pouring, while Paul helped massage her throat to help her swallow, they continued this method every few hours, pouring more light soup down her throat._

"_She can't have solid food, not yet, her stomach is too weak." * _The vampires' smooth voice echoed in my head.

_Her form lay prone still, even after they had poked and prodded at her healing ribs, and changed her soiled bandages._

"_She is healing well, and fast." Pauls' line of sight darted to Carlisle.* Concern_ vibrated though the bond we shared.

_*"Not abnormally fast." Carlisle assured him and the tension fled. *_

Paul lowered his body to the snow, his eyes drifting off into the forest line. I felt his weariness, and hunger as if it were my own. He refused to eat anything the leeches tried to feed him, and refused to sleep, fearing leaving Sky unprotected and even more vulnerable then she was now. Even as he lay there, his thoughts kept turning back to her, his anxiousness not to leave her for too long spreading to me, and making me anxious as well.

'I'm having Collin and Leah bring some food today.' His stomach rumbled in reply to this, and I saw the hint of a grateful smile pull at his lips and his tongue licked at his lips.

'I'm having someone remain with you at all times, and take shifts to help you watch over her. You need sleep Paul.' He growled lowly.

'I can watch her.' An annoyed bark left my lips at his thoughts.

"You are two steps from collapsing, trust your brothers to protect her, what good are you if you are too weary to move?' He whimpered then, his head turning back to the house. I approached and stand next to him, my form towering over his sullen one.

'She is strong, she will be fine. We will be bringing her home soon.' Before I could stop it the image of Emily's reaction once she found out slipped into my mind.

_*I let an exasperated sigh pass my lips as I turned my glare on Collin, who had let Pauls situation slip to Emily who now sat stock still at the dinner table. I hadn't wanted her to find out, not yet, I knew there would be consequences._

"_Well you bring her here this instant. How could you leave them there? She needs gentle hands, motherly hands, not some cold vampires all over her. They are inhumane, and that poor girl needs someone who will love and comfort her! Not poke and prod her like a high school experiment!" She glared at me and if I were in wolf form, I would look like a scolded puppy._

"_We can't…her ri…her condition isn't stable, we would do more damage then good." Emily's' glare was replaced with sadness. I was by her side instantly._

"_How bad is it Sam?" I wanted to drag Collin outside that moment, and tear him from paw to paw._

"_Bad." I didn't want to say the details, Emily didn't need the stress. I looked into her eyes and felt myself helpless to the tears that threatened to spill from her beautiful brown gaze. I might have a soft heart for children but compared to me, Emily was a bleeding heart perched on a sleeve for them. _

"_Can I go ov…"_

"_Absolutely not." I cut her off. It was bad enough my pack brother and his imprint were stuck there, I would not have Emily in that kind of danger, even if the Cullens were 'vegetarians' I would not, could not, allow her near them. Thankfully she seemed to understand._

"_When can she be moved?" I sighed in relief that she was not intending to push the issue._

"_A week, maybe two." She nodded solemnly before giving me a hint of a smile._

"_Well, I need to start clearing out the guest room…you need to find places for your old things, and…"_

"_You want her too stay here?" I scoffed at the thought. I had a soft spot for the poor girl, but a den full of wolves was no place to raise a damaged child. She needed stability, and a normal family, not a pack of angry wolves who constantly bickered and fought like children themselves._

"_She WILL stay here, and you WILL clean out that room, and you WILL NOT argue with me on this." I was defeated, I knew Emily when she was like this, her mind was made up, and there was no way around it. I gave a weak nod. Collin chuckled slightly at the sight of Emily putting me in my place, and I gave a short growl at him, letting him now he would be paying for this turn of events later. He sulked away quickly, snatching one last pancake before he darted out the door. I gave Emily a quick peck on the cheek before I went to hunt him down, but her hand grasped my arm before I took a step._

"_Don't be angry with him Sam, just think of it this way, we will have a little one to raise soon, and who better to have as a band of protectors then you and the boys?" I slumped in the chair, it was time to fill her in on the whole story._

"_She is scared of us."_

"_Well honey, you can be intimidating." She laughed lightly, I gave her a sad smile, and her laughter faded._

"_What are you not telling me Sam Uley?"_

"_She isn't afraid of us because we are intimidating so much as because…we are..men." She stiffened slightly._

"_Was she..was she.."_

"_No…not that…not from what the good doctor can tell." No she hadn't been sexually assaulted, thank god._

"_But whoever…put her through what she has been through…was male, well most likely, she hasn't woken up ye to really tell us anything." A small gasp emitted from her lips, I laid a comforting hand on her shoulder._

"_Tell me all of it, everything." I nodded, I could not deny her*_

'So Emily wants her there, with you, with her…with us?" Paul was hopeful. I knew he wanted her as safe as she could be, and what better place to keep her safe then in the midst of our pack.

'Yes, but there will have to be a few changes.' He cocked his head towards me, his ears swiveled in my direction.

'Like?' I sat on my haunches and gave a toothy yawn.

'Not many of the pack can be over at once, well not at first. They are loud and aggressive, even if it is in play, Sky won't see it as that, I know she won't. Every loud noise will probably send her running, and every growl will make her cower from us. We need to be gentle around her."

'And how do you know all this?' I shrugged at the question.

'I don't, but it's Emily's decree, and I trust her judgment in this.'

'And what about me?' Worry filled our bond and I gave him a stern look.

"We won't keep you from your imprint…not that we could.' Relief came in waves to me and I gave him a toothy grin.

'Go back to her, maybe today will be the day she wakes up and she will need you.' No sooner had I finished the sentence he was phased and dressing.

"Thank you Sam." I nodded and watched him turn and disappear into the house; I went to turn as well before the sickening sweet smell of leech drifted into my nose. My fur rose quickly and a growl rumbled through my chest.

"Relax puppy breath, it's just me." Alice drifted into sight from the tree line, her eyes a brighter gold then before, meaning she had just returned from a hunt. I disregarded her and made my way back to the woods.

"I have seen her you know." I stopped and let my gaze turn back to her, my head cocked. She giggled slightly.

"I searched for her in the future today, while I hunted. I, of course, couldn't see much of anything because of you guys being around all the time, but I caught a glimpse." This caught my attention and I turned to her fully, letting her know she had my complete attention. I couldn't help but find myself relieved, excited, and anxious, to hear what she had to say.

"I don't know how far in the future, but I do know she is an adult." I sighed in relief. 'So she really was going to make it.'

"She is beautiful." The pixie vampire gave a wistful smile at this, an overly happy smile if you asked me. Why was she so excited about this vision? As if sensing my thoughts she turned her attention back to me.

"We are going to be friends." I growled, I had no intention of letting Sky anywhere near this leech once she was healed enough for me to bring her home.

"Shush shush, grumpy puppy." She scolded me, which only caused me to growl deeper.

"Do you want to here about her or not." I let my growl wind down; I would allow the leech to live, this once.

"She is tall, much taller then me." Alice moved her hand far above her head.

"Her eyes are bright…but." I whined, a sign to continue. Alice smirked…damn Pixie was doing it on purpose, just to see my reaction.

"They are guarded, and calculating….like she is sizing everything up…and then disregarding it." I whimpered, this was not the future I wanted for Sky, I wanted her alive, and full of life, not cold and distant. Alice laughed slightly.

"Don't worry big bad wolf, I don't think she is like that all the time, I think it's just because we are surrounded by people she doesn't know." Well how did she figure that? 'What else have you seen you damn leech, stop playing coy.'

"Well I thought she was cold and calculating at first as well, until her head turned and she smiled brightly, her whole face came alive, and I can only assume it is because of one of you, because the vision cuts off right afterwards." She finished with a pout.

"I liked the way she held herself though; it wasn't guarded like her eyes. Her posture was perfection, which could only lead me to assume she is going to either be spending time with Rosalie, or you put her through charm school, which I highly doubt. I love her hair though; I can't wait to play with it." It was official. The leech had gone off the deep end. In no way did I see a future where Paul, hell where any of the pack, let Sky within a ten mile radius of the Cullens let alone the self conceded debutant.

"Relax; I'm sure it's not your doing…or ours, that is at play here. I can't see her here often, but I caught a glimpse of her playing Edwards' piano, which she does well by the way. So your pack of mangy mutts will probably be around her all the time , even when she sneaks over here." With that said, she winked at me and walked back to the house, I might of imagined it, but I think I heard something or another about 'girls and their dogs', and that she was officially a 'cat person.' Damn leeches.

*Paul POV*

It had been a full week now, and she still rested. I was grateful to Emily, whom I knew was doing over time over the stove with the amount of food that various pack members brought over. Everyday baskets upon baskets of it had been brought; well except for the day Quil brought them…he ate most of the blueberry muffins on the way. Needless to say, he wasn't allowed to handle the task anymore. I had a feeling that there was more to Emilys' cooking splurge then just the thought of feeding me. Maybe it was her way of comforting me from so far away. She had taken on the position of pack mother years ago, and had been our second mother since the moment our bodies' first shook and gave way to our wolf. I know she missed me around, and wanted to meet Sky soon. She left little notes in the baskets, asking me questions, and filling me in on life back on the Res. I was comforted beyond belief by her small jokes and numerous stories of my brothers' antics, and Sam being made to repaint and refurnish the spare room for her 'Daughter'. I knew she wanted Sky as a part of our family as much as I did and it put my mind at ease. I knew Emily would be a good mother, and Sam, well Sam was pretty much a father to all of us, so he would be good for her as well. Quil was skittish around her when he came to take over the shift of guarding her with me. I think he is just not sure to handle the situation, and looking at her makes him think of Clair bear, she was younger when he had imprinted on her, but Sky was a child as well, even if she wasn't a toddler…thank god, and I think his anger got the better of him when he inadvertently put Clair in my imprints position. I told him he didn't have to come anymore, that I understood, but he just patted my head and told me to 'shut up, he wasn't going anywhere.' Collin was still to young, even if he had been with us for years, he still maintained his 'happy go lucky' demeanor, but even with that, the long days of silence seemed to drag him down a little bit. I know I wasn't helpful in the situation, I just remained quite and watched her sleep, but I couldn't help it really, I was afraid that if I looked away she would vanish, or maybe she would open her eyes, and I would miss it. I wanted to be the first person she saw, the first set of eyes to lock with hers. It might be childish, but I hoped that if she saw my eyes first, she would look to me as her savior and protector again, like at the beach, before she realized I was a man. She would know I hadn't left her, not once, and that I never would. The door cracked open, and Jared walked in, followed by Carlisle. I hate to admit it, but the leech had actually kind of grown on me. He never spoke unless it was to talk about Sky and her condition. He never tried to make small talk like Emmitt, who only tried once, but I nearly phased when he got close to Skys' bed. Alice had come in many times, regardless of my growling, she just told me to 'stop being a grumpy puppy.' I allowed her entrance though, once she had told me she was catching glimpses of Skys' future, and now I found myself looking forward to visits from the Pixie, who brought her stories…and an insane amount of new clothes for Sky, into the room with her. I looked at the massive closet that was once empty, now overloaded with clothes. It pissed me off when Alice had told me that some of it would stay, for when Sky visited, but I could not argue with her, if she had seen it in her visions, then there was no point in arguing. Carlisle checked my imprints pulse, nodding in approval at the strong heart beat I knew he could already hear. I think he just checked like that to make himself less threatening, and more human.

"I am going to start weaning her off the sedatives; there is no point in getting her addicted to them if we can help it." I appreciated how he said 'we' always including me in anything concerning her.

"Her ribs still need more time, but if we wean her off slowly, maybe she will be less frightened when she is fully awake, and she has had time to adjust to your presence." I sighed in relief; I knew he only mentioned me, because he intended that 'I' be the only one with her most of the time.

"I wouldn't leave today, she will begin to stir in a few hours, and since she is already vaguely familiar with you, she may be less prone to struggle." I nodded, joy filtered though me at the thought that I may be able to talk to her today, to hear her voice. God knows I had dreamed of it the past week.

"I am having Alice bring up some solid food, not much, just some Chunkys' soup and a bit of bread, but don't let her have too much, her stomach is still weak." I nodded quickly; my leg began to shake in anxiousness. It didn't go unnoticed. Carlisle smiled lightly at me before turning to Jared who stood next to me now.

"When she begins to stir, you will need to leave, too many…men, might make her panic. Just Paul." He motioned to me, making himself clear. Jared gave a quick nod, understanding why this needed to be done. Carlisle gave her a quick shot of antibiotics and a small sedative, but not even half of the sedative that he usually gave.

"Talk low, and soothing, get her used to your voice before she even wakes." I nodded again. He gave me one last small smile before leaving the room.

"You ready for this?" Jared's voice filtered though.

"You have no idea."

We waited, and waited. I kept talking, about nothing, about everything. I talked about my childhood, about my past, about my pack brothers, about Emily, Leah, Kim, Clair, the Cullens, all with a low and whispered voice. I had moved the couch closer to her, but not so close as to crowd her. Jared remained silent, not wanting to have his voice interrupt mine, but he watched in rapt attention, almost as eager as I was. I felt my heart skip a beat when her eyes fluttered. Her lips grimaced and I felt a whine build in my chest as I felt her pain invade my senses.

"Shh, don't move little one." I whispered, soothing her with my voice, knowing that touching her so soon could cause her to panic, even if I longed to run my hand thought her hair and sooth away the pained expression on her face.

"You're hurt, please don't move, I can't stand you in pain." I whimpered. Her slight movements stopped and I felt elation at the fact that she trusted me, even if only a little.

"Sky, open your eyes, please." I whimpered out. Jared moved then, leaving me alone in the room with her. I felt a slight panic build in my chest, I didn't know if I could take her rejection, her fear of me, not alone. I wanted to whimper at my back brother, growl at him, anything to make sure he knew I wanted him close, but I couldn't. I needed to do this on my own. I couldn't expect someone else to be with me all the time, and as much as I feared my imprints fear of me, I loved her more. Her eyes fluttered again, and my thoughts were once more taken over by her.

"Remember me? I saved you, from the water." I felt tears, hot and wet, slid down my cheeks. I was suddenly relieved Jared wasn't there now. I didn't want the pack on my ass about crying like a baby. My reputation would be ruined, but I found myself agreeing to give up all respect as long as she looked at me, as long as she accepted me.

"Sky."

"Sercian?" That name, I remembered it. She had whispered it before, right after she had passed out. I wondered who this Sercain was, but let my thoughts stray back to Sky.

"No, its Paul…I saved you from the water, from the cold."

"Are you death?" She had asked me that once before, and I still fought the urge to buckle and proclaim that I was her everything, anything she needed of me, her protector, her brother, her best friend.

"No." I whispered in answer, just as I had done the first time she had asked, with the same cracked and strangled voice. Her eyes fluttered open, I smiled in joy as her beautiful blue and green locked with mine once more. Her eyebrows furrowed, confusion clouding her eyes. They shifted in and out of focus as she stared deep into mine. They roamed once more and I found myself tense. The last time her gaze had roamed over my face, she had become frightened; I didn't think I could take seeing the same fear in her eyes again. Her eyes widened, and my stomach plummeted as I felt the familiar pull of fear lace through our bond, an imprints' feelings may be muted to their mates, but hers was as if it were my own. I wanted to crumble and weep on the floor then, but a swift knock had my attention pulled away from the fear laced and tense body of my imprint.

"I have food." Alice's voice tinkered in, subdued and full of life all at once. I felt fear replaced by comfort though my bond. My eyes snapped back to Sky, who once more had her eyes closed. Realization hit me…I knew why she was with Alice in the future now, why she would allow herself to be taught by Rosalie, and knew that she would take a liking to Emily without a fight. While she feared men to a point of desperation, she was soothed by a woman's voice…she trusted them.

"Come in." I cracked out, never taking my eyes from Sky. Alice filtered in, a tray of food in her hands.

"Hello sleepy head." She cooed to Sky, whose eyes snapped open. She didn't smile brightly, or give any indication of the feelings I felt run through her from the bond, but her fear had been subdued, allowing me to breathe once more now that it's grip was not so stifling.

"Let's see, we have Chunky soup, and grilled cheese, which do you want first?" I waited, Alice waited, but no sound was heard. Alice let a soft smile play on her lips as she walked further into the room and I had to suppress a growl as she sat on the bed next to Sky, who simply stared at her.

"Well first, there is no way you can eat laying flat like that." Sky cocked an eyebrow, and I found it to be a endearing and adorable. Alice smiled before grabbing the pillows from the other side of the bed and propping Sky up as gently as she could before sitting next to her.

"Alright, I made Chunky soup, chicken noodle style, and some grilled cheese, if I were you I would start with the Chunky soup because it smells better." I knew Alice was lying, she probably didn't even register the smell on any level of edible, but Sky seemed to agree with her and opened her mouth willingly as Alice held the spoon out in front of her. Her eyes remained locked on the pixies' face the whole time she fed her, and at first I thought it might be because she was happy to have a female around, but I soon realized that she was analyzing her. Her eyes scanned, locking on certain things, like she was locking them away in her memory, and then moving on to another point of interest before doing the same. She new something was off about the vampire, but I felt no fear from her because of the Pixie vampire.

"Nex Paciscor." Sky whispered. The first thing I had heard her say since she had asked me if I was death. I didn't know what she meant, and turned to Alice who sat frozen in her spot. The spoon still poised above the bowl, and her golden eyes locked with Skys'.

"vos teneo latin?" Alice whispered back. Sky nodded.

"Where did you learn?" I, of course, was lost in translation. Sky looked at me then turned back to Alice, she didn't speak again.

"Paul, I know you are going to hate me, but could you leave for a minute." I wanted to growl, hell I was choking on the need to growl at the leech, drag her outside and tear her to bits, to let her know she was stepping out of bounds, but I couldn't, I knew I would frighten Sky if I so much as let a peep of aggression pass my lips.

"And why would I need to leave?" I hissed between clenched teeth and immediately regretted it. Sky tensed instantly and seemed to shrink back. Alice gave me a scolding look.

"Some children are preferred seen and not heard." What the hell did she mean? Seen and not heard?

"I'll tell you later." She whispered lowly, but I knew her patience was wearing thin. I didn't give a damn though, this was my imprint she was asking me to leave her alone with, a leech, my mortal enemy, and she thought I would just lay down and take it like a good puppy? My body began too shake the longer I thought about it.

"Paul, calm down, you are scaring her." Fear, it hit me instantly, and then shame. The fear was hers, the shame was all mine. 'So much for getting off to a good start' I thought sadly.

"She won't want to talk around you."

"Well she did five seconds ago before you showed up." I growled back.

"Did she know you were a man?" I went to spit back something, but my words caught in my throat. Well no, she didn't, she was just coming out of a drugged stupor when she had spoke.

"She said…well whatever in the hell that was she said to you. In front of me just now, didn't she?"

"It's Latin, and she caught herself from talking any further now didn't she?" Alices' rebuttal was valid, and as much as I wanted to fight the matter, she was right. If I wanted ground work with Sky before we took her back to the Res. Then it was going to have to be through Alice, or Rosalie, or Leah, depending on the other wolfs volatile temper and snappy sarcasm. I didn't want the bitter woman around Sky if I could help it. Leah would probably scare her as much as I did.

"Fine, but one peep of a scream from her, one tense moment in my bond, and I will be up here before you can run leech." Alice scowled at me. I knew I was being harsh on her. She had been more then comforting by telling me her visions of Sky, and more then courteous, but I was a wolf, and Sky was my imprint, what did she expect from me?

"I would never hurt her Paul." She called out soothingly.

"And Rosalie with have both our hides if we so much as damage one hair on her head." I snorted. The pretty leech had a motherly inclination towards Sky, I already knew that. I wasn't sure how deep it was, but I was certain that Alice was right about that fact of her having our hides. I nodded and stepped out. I made my way to the back door and had phased before I reached the bottom step. I felt Jared instantly.

'Why are you phased?' I turned my head in the direction of the woods, knowing my pack brother heard me loud and clear.

'Updating Sam, he is on his way.' I immediately opened my senses and felt a swell of relief when I sensed Sam quickly approaching, as well as Leah.

'I heard what happened upstairs, I told Sam, so he is bringing Leah so Sky can get used to the pack rather then the leeches.' I could have licked Jared right then for his quick thinking.

'You so much as try to put your tongue anywhere near me and I will bite it off, try to heal that back on, you closet case." He growled out, but I sensed his amusement at the fact and merely barked a laugh in reply.

'I'm serious. I'll even keep it as a souvenir." He continued.

'That sounds a little stalkerish Jared, you sure your not harboring a secret crush on me?'

'I'll kick your ass for that later.'

'You can try.'

'Glad to see you two keeping such a close lookout.' Sam's deeper voice cut in. I growled.

'I never stopped listening, I just don't speak Latin.' Sam's ears perked before his head cocked to the side, apparently listening to the conversation.

'You speak Latin?' He leveled a blank face to me.

'Nope, not a bit.' We all gave a bit of a laugh to this. My heart was lighter since the fear in my bond to my imprint had lessoned and was replaced with rapt curiosity and amazement.

"Hey flea bags." I rolled my eyes as I looked up to Alice who sat on the tree outside the second story window. She stuck her tongue out at me in response before smiling.

'Made friends with the leeches huh?' Leah half snarled

'Shut up, you're just pissy Jacob left your ass here while he went to Greece.' I bit back, nope, sure as hell didn't want Leah anywhere near Sky. She was angry and a bitter old bitch.

'I heard that.'

'I know.' I smirked. She growled.

'Enough.' Sam ordered. I whimpered, which made Leah smirk at me for. She was Jacobs pack, not Sams, So she had a choice on her communication with us, and could hide her thoughts and block ours. So Sam's alpha command didn't work on her, but Jacobs Alpha command to assist our pack in out endeavors did. Hence the only reason she was here at all.

'Well let's go have a look.' Leah sighed. I growled.

'Leah won't hurt her Paul.'

'Not much into child abuse.' Leah butted in, Sam leveled a glare at her, but she just shrugged and phased…without even the courtesy of a warning to the pack. An eye full of naked Leah was not on my list of things I wanted to see…ever.

"Well, are you coming up or not, you smelly mutt?" I barked a laugh at Leahs' affronted look as Alice giggled at her. Go Alice! Granted, she called me a 'smelly mutt' at least twice a day, but it had become a term of endearment to me, Leah on the other hand, did not take it as well.

"Move over, ugly little leech." Alice just shrugged and moved out of the way as Leah leapt into the tree and cast a glare at the pixie before slipping into the open window.


	4. Aware

Leah Climbed in the window, wincing as the pungent odor of vampire clung to her nose. She gave the small leech behind her a clipped look before turning her attention to the small form of the girl sitting on the bed. Her head was cocked to the side, probably sizing up the fact that a tall naked woman was climbing through her window, her mismatched eyes were filled with queries as she looked her over. Leah couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips at the girl, Sky.

"Hi little one." She whispered already aware of Sky's fear of loud noises.

"Hello." Her voice was soft, and Leah found her muscles ease at the sound of it, as she moved closer to the bed and took a seat at the end of it.

"I'm Leah." Sky's eyes lit up in recognition before she smiled.

"Scary Leah…is mean?" Leah cocked her head to the side in question. Sky leaned towards her, wincing as her ribs protested.

"Paul says you're scary." Leah laughed now. So the girl had heard Paul speaking to her as she slept, well that was comforting. 'Figures he would paint me as a big bad wolf.' Leah smiled at the thought.

"Only to big, smelly, mean, boys." Leah made a face as she said this, enjoying the small laugh it brought out of the girl.

"Well, let's look you over." Leah laughed again as she moved closer, taking in the form of the girl. Moving her hair from her face and examining the quickly fading bruises on her face.

"Well at least those leeches know how to do something good." She sighed out as she watched Sky lean away from her slightly, clearly uncomfortable with human contact.

"I'm not going to hurt you little one." She cooed, slightly saddened by how very true the 'little' part was of that statement.

"All skin and bones though, you need some Emily food, stat." Leah joked, but Sky merely cocked her head again.

"She is…well she is Sam's mate…and kind of like our…mother I guess?" Sky perked up, excitement coursing though her small body.

"Mother" Her small voice pleaded. Leah looked sad then.

"No, not 'your' mother little one." Sky's face instantly fell. Leah shifted a bit, uncomfortable with the conversation. Her fingers ran over the silken sheets as she let her thoughts wonder to subjects that she knew the pack wanted too know, and how too bring them up to Sky without scaring her.

"Do you know your mother?" It was a stupid question, she figured from Sky's previous response that she did, but one baby step at a time.

"Yes." Sky nodded as she spoke.

"Where is she?" Leah asked after a moment, sliding in to sit beside the girl.

"I don't know…she had to hide." Sky's small fingers curled into the comforter clearly reliving whatever had caused the separation.

"Why did she have to hide?" Her small fingers curled tighter into the blanket as Leah spoke.

"He called her bad things, and told her bad things….and he hurt her, and…and…she had to go away." Leah felt her own anger rise at this.

"And who is 'He'?"

"The man we stayed with, he said never call him daddy though, he's not my daddy." Sky's head fell as she spoke, and a few stray tears escaped.

"I'm not a bad girl; I promise…I told him that too, I'm a good girl…I Helped mommy hide. I told her too hide. I hid her for him…she wanted me too come…she wanted to run with me too, but NO NO!" She screamed, and screamed, and Leah was at a loss for what to do, she attempted to hold her but the girl darted out of bed with a sped that was clearly not human, landing on the hardwood floor with a 'thump'.

"SKY!!!" Pauls voice carried through the open window.

"Calm her down, I'll hold him off." Alice leapt through the window before she was even finished speaking.

"Sky…Sky..." Leah cooed as she crawled towards the girl, attempting to look as meek and harmless as possible. The girl sniffed a little, darting a look at her from behind her long bangs before burying her head further into the crook of her arm. Leah sighed, she was getting nowhere fast, and then an idea struck her.

"Do you like dogs?" Sky's trembling shoulders stilled at this. Leah smiled.

"Wanna see a really big one?" Sky's head darted up, an eager look on her face.

"You promise you won't be scared?" Sky gave a hesitant nod. Leah laughed lightly, if there was one thing that was certain, it's that kids loved 'puppies'.

"Ok here goes." She said more to herself then Sky as she crawled as far away from the girl as she could, making sure that she did not harm the girl when she phased. She gave a quick loosening shake before letting her wolf form take over, the slight burning that always accompanied it making her twitch slightly. When she opened her eyes she was startled to find Sky standing shakily across the room, but her shaking was not from fear, she could smell that much, more then likely she was shaking from straining her mistreated body just too simply stand. This thought angered Leah more, but that anger was washed away and replaced with amusement as Sky called her over like any child would call a puppy over, kissy sounds and all. She snorted slightly as Sky patted her knee, but trotted over anyway and gave the girl a slobbery kiss. Sky giggled and wrapped her small arms around Leah's massive head.

"Hi puppy." She cooed, clearly not understanding that said 'puppy' was Leah. 'Ah the wonders of youth.' Leah thought to herself as Sky continued to stroke her fur.

"I'm Kree, what's your name?" Leah cocked her head to the side. 'Kree?' Sky seemed to understand this.

"Kree, dona, Archainama ,Shelfton." She pointed to herself. 'Well that's a mouth full.' Leah thought. With a sigh she opened her mind to the pack and was instantly barraged with Sam and Paul's thoughts, both were concerned.

'She is alright.' Leah thought out loud, and instantly regretted it as nearly the whole pack started in on her. Hearing a room full of people talk is far different then having a room full of thoughts running through your head.

'SHUT UP!' But they continued until Sam, bless and curse him in the same moment, cut them off. Then, blissful silence as Leah cut the ties too the others thoughts until only Sam's remained.

'How is she?'

'Fine, you can tell Paul he will be happy to know she adores 'puppies'.' Leah scoffed in mock displeasure.

'You phased in front of her.' His voice was low and menacing, clearly displeased.

'Relax papa wolf, some people can phase in the same room as someone and not tear half their face off you know.' Leah didn't have to hear his thoughts too know he was pissed. His growl came in through the open window loud and clear.

'I'm sorry, that was uncalled for.' Leah mumbled after a moment, guilty at her strike at Sam.

'But she is fine, not even slightly scared, she is at ease with me like this.' The sudden image of Sky scrambling off the bed in terror when Leah had wrapped her hands around her slid into view, then recessed and was replaced with Sky scratching happily behind her ears now. Sam chuckled slightly at the image.

'She really isn't human is she Sam?' His chuckling stopped.

'I don't know Leah, no one does.' Images of Carlisle treating her floated through his head. Images of the girls' battered and weak body down too her odd teeth ran though her own mind. Leah let out a whine, dropping her head.

"What's wrong puppy?' Sky cooed, sitting down cross legged in front of Leah, either from exhaustion from standing so long, or trying too sooth her, maybe both. Leah dropped to her belly and laid her nose on the girls' lap, careful not to crush her.

'I think it was her father…he did this.' Leah whined out, letting Sky's short conversation play out again, although she was sure the pack had heard some of it with their sensitive ears, but most of Sky's small voice was probably drowned out by all the thoughts of the rest of the pack. So Leah let Sam see and hear everything as clearly as she had. Sam growled again, Leah could practically hear his heavy paws pacing the snow, repetitive and angry. When Leah thought back to Sky calling herself Kree, his pacing stopped.

'Kree? She already has a name? Well i know she already had a name...i guess that was a stupid question...I'm just used to Sky i guess, I named her you know? I feel like she is mine and i....' Sam let out a loud sigh in his head, Leah could feel his sorrow. He wanted Sky too be all his and Emilys' so much that he didn't even want to think that she belonged to someone else. Leah nodded and thought back to the girls' full name, trying to lighten the situation.

'A mouthful of a name if you ask me.' She chuckled slightly, her wolfish laugh making Sky…or Kree, laugh in response and continue scratching her head with new vigor.

"Sercain loves puppies, can I take you too see her when I leave?" Sky cut in the conversation Sam and Leah were having.

'Leave?' Leah whined more at the thought. Sky was in no condition to leave, and as odd as it sounded, Leah was already attached to the small slip of a girl, and her skilled little fingers.

'Leave where?' Sams' thoughts burst in, Leah sighed.

'Let me just ask her that, maybe she can read minds like that other Cullen leech.' Leah snorted, sarcasm was evident in every syllable.

'Shift back Leah, and find out what's going on.' Leah sighed, letting Sky rub at those hard to reach places a moment longer before standing up and shuffling back and away from the girl.

"Puppy, don't go." Sky whined. Leah gave her a soft bark and a toothy grin before shifting back. Sky looked on with childish confusion until Leah stood on two feet once more.

"Why are you Leah again?" 'Ah so she did at least catch on to the fact that the wolf is me…in some way' Leah thought with some relief.

"Because I can't speak to you as a wolf…or puppy." Sky nodded, but was still clearly saddened.

"You can play with the puppy later I promise. In fact, when you are better I will take you to a place with lots of puppies and you can pet them all." Sheer happiness flooded Sky's face at this.

"But first, you have to talk to me ok?" A quick nod was her reply. She sat down again, this time in front of Sky so the girl could watch her every move.

"Who gave you that pretty name?" 'Or mouthful of one.' Leah thought to herself.

"My daddy, he loves me, he says I'm a good girl too." Confusion set in now.

"I thought your daddy was a bad man?"

"No, the man we lived with was a bad man, daddy is good, and he loves me and momma, and Sercain."

"Why didn't he come save you from the bad man?" Sky looked down in sadness.

"Cause daddy went away, he said he wanted us too be normal, and live like normal people, but I don't want to be normal, those people are mean and stupid, I wanna be like daddy." 'Well she certainly has an opinion of the world that's not too far off.' Leah thought again before continuing.

"Does your daddy know that the other man is a bad man?" Sky shook her head.

"That's why I helped mommy get away, so she could save Sercain, and go find daddy, and he could come back and save me, because daddy loves me, and I know he would save me." Leah nodded.

"How did you help mommy escape?" Sky nibbled her lip. Unsure if she wanted to go on.

"You won't be mad will you, cause the bad man, he got really mad, and he chased me, and told me all kinds of mean things, and he hurt me, and he wouldn't stop and I didn't mean to be a bad girl, but I had to save Sercain!" Sky said with finality.

"I promise I won't be mad, and we will protect you from the bad man." Leah heard growls from outside the window, most likely the rest of the pack agreeing wholeheartedly with the statement. Sky looked at her again, that eerie calculating look she had when Leah first stepped in through the window was back in place, but only now did Leah see how off setting it was.

"Promise?" Leah nodded again.

"I told mommy to leave…I told her how to get away…and I told the bad man lies for three days until he found out she was gone." Sky whispered lowly. Leah looked to the window, knowing the pack probably couldn't hear the conversation with it being so low. 'Guess i will have to tell them myself.' Leah thought with a sigh...'troublesome.'

"You showed her?" Leah continued once more, confusion set firmly in place, But she figured when it came to sky, she would probably be confused more often then not. The girl had an odd way of saying things to say the least.

"I am smart you know." Sky glared slightly. Leah knew that much, no other child could ever have such a calculating look and not be, and if you took away the childish innocence and stopped looking at her as a child, and looked into those mismatched eyes, you could see her wheels turning at a rapid pace.

"So how did you help mommy escape?"

"I told her to not take anything, just money and the car, then I would tell daddy when he got home from work that she was picking up more nasty beer, and when he got home I gave him that sleepy powder you get from the store, I put a whole lot in his beer and he went to sleep. The next day I told him before he went to work, that mommy went grocery shopping, when he got home I told him mommy took Sercain over to the clinic cause she was sick, and I gave him more sleepy stuff, in the morning I told him that mommy went to pay bills, and when he got home I told him mommy was on her way home from a job interview, and I gave him more sleepy stuff, but it was almost out, and he didn't stay asleep long, he woke up, and asked where mommy was, and I told him she went to find daddy so he could kick his stupid head in." Leah let out a laugh at the last bit.

"Well you are a very smart girl and a very good girl for helping your mommy and Sercain get away…is Sercain your little sister?" Sky nodded.

"She is only half though, she is the bad mans kid, he loves her, he says I am a demon and mommy slept with the devil too get me. He didn't used to be a bad man though, he used to be nice, but then I did weird things and he started to hate me...one day he is going to be mean too Sercian too i know it, cause he used to love me too." Sky sad sadly.

"What weird things?" Leah pressed, although her heart went out to the girl and her plight.

"I move too fast sometimes, I don't mean too I swear, but sometimes I just move really fast, like swoosh." Sky made a quick motion with her arm and immediately winced when her ribs protested.

"And my baby teeth fell out and I got sharp ones, and the bad man says they are demon teeth. And I started to be really really smart, like everything was so easy to understand sometimes. Like I read all the time, and I never forget anything I read, I learned Latin all by myself." Sky said with pride.

"Latin is what daddy speaks and I wanna be just like him, because he is perfect." Leah let the thought of the leeches slip into her head, she didn't like where this was going.

"Is you mommy…like your daddy…are they cold...or do they glitter in the sunlight?" Sky looked at her strangely.

"Mommy and daddy are not Nex Paciscors." Leah really was beginning to believe that confusion would be a constant thing around Sky.

"Nex Paciscors?"

"Death dealers…not like Alice." Leah nodded. So Sky knew all about vampires.

"How do you know about vampires…about Alice?" Sky giggled slightly.

"Cause grandpa is one, and grandma, and Borthier." She spoke with a smile.

"So your daddy is?"

"Daddy is only half, Grandma Iris had him when she was still human, but he killed her on accident, cause he was too strong, but grandpa Orthien saved her, and made her just like him. Then daddy fell in love with mommy, and I was born, mommy says I was really strong too, but she lived through me cause I wasn't like daddy, not all the way." Leah was floored. Sky was a quarter leech…and those half breeds could mate?

"Do you see your Grandparents often?" Sky shook her head.

"Borthier is young, they said, and always thirsty, and he didn't wanna accidentally bite me, or hurt me cause I smell really, really good to him, mamma calls it a...singer? Well they will come back when I am all grown up cause Borthier says I am gonna be his mate, and we are gonna get married one day." Sky said this with a dreamy smile; Leah's heart went out to Paul, not only was Sky a quarter leech, a thing he hated most, but she was already spoken for, and it was evident that Sky was enamored with this Borthier.

"Why are you going to be his mate?" Leah pried. Sky looked at her puzzled.

"Cause singers are supposed to be mates, Grandpa said so, and he is really, really…really old, and he says vampires find their mates by their blood, but young vampires are too rash, and will kill them on accident instead of turn them, so grandma said they were gonna come back as soon as I was a big girl and that I was gonna be Borthiers mate." Leah stood up and walked to the window, giving the wolves down below an apologetic look before closing it. It wouldn't stop them from hearing voices, but if they spoke low enough, then the pack would not be able to make out the words. She knew they had probably only caught clips of words, otherwise she was sure Paul or Sam would have had something to bark about at the fact that not only was Sky a quarter leech, but to be mated to one.

"So is Borthier going to turn you into a vampire?" Leah couldn't stand the thought of the girls beautiful pine and wood scent being replaced by the vile stench of vampire.

"No, I can't be like them, just like daddy can't." Leah sighed in relief.

"Well won't Borthier be sad when you grow old and pass on?"

"I'm not gonna die." Sky put bluntly.

"Sky." Leah cooed, not liking the idea of explaining to a little girl she was going to die one day one bit.

"When time passes, some people…they grow old..And one day..." Sky giggled, stopping Leah from continuing.

"I know what it is to die, and I know I won't. My children may grow old…If i can have them...I don't know really, but I have too much Death dealer in me, Grandpa says one day, I will just stop growing older. We don't know when, but I will." Leah didn't know if she should be floored or soaring. Was it true? Was Sky really an immortal? If so…then Paul…the lucky bastard!

"So you won't…"

"Nope." Sky said with a broad smile.

"And Borthier was happy too hear too, cause he didn't want me too die either, cause he says he loves me, even if he wants to eat me. He is going to conquer his blood lust though, cause grandpa says even though I'm gonna stop aging some day, I'm still only a quarter though, so i can get hurt and Borthier doesn't wanna hurt me." Sky smiled her dreamy smile again, and Leah felt her heart sink.

"But doesn't Borthier scare you? He is a man." Sky shook her head.

"No, the bad man is a man, men are human, they are flawed and angry, and mean, and spiteful. Borthier is a death dealer, and he is wise, and gentle, and forgiving…just like daddy." Leah sighed. So it wasn't men she was afraid of, so much as 'human' men.

"Why can you get hurt? Nessie is a half vampire, she can't get hurt." Sky cocked her head again.

"Nessie is a Cullen, she is Alices' niece…she is in Greece right now." Sky nodded in understanding.

"I am only a quarter; Grandpa says my vampire blood will slowly take over, not like daddy. He says when I am all grown up I will be more like daddy, i will still be weaker then him, but i will be stronger then now, that's why Borthier has to wait till i am grown up too" Leah let a small smile grace her lips.

"So you like Borthier?" Sky nodded vigorously.

"So what's he like?" Leah knew she would have to ease into this conversation, but knew that Paul would at least want to know what he was competing with.

"He has black hair, really black; it looks like its blue in the sun." 'Score one for Paul, both have black hair, Leah tallied.'

"…and really pretty bright golden eyes." Leah could have danced for the golden eyes part. At least her family was 'vegetarian'. 'But sadly, score one for blood suckers, Pauls brown gaze was nothing like the Cullens golden hue.'

"and he is tall…really tall." 'Score two for the meat head.' Leah thought as she tallied one more for Paul.

"And really pale." 'Score two for the blood suckers.'

"And he is strong, but not as big as the scary men." Sky made a pointing motion discreetly towards the window. 'Score three to the blood suckers.'

"And he is really nice, but he can't be around me much, but he is nice when he is." Leah wasn't sue she could tally that one. Paul would be around a lot, but she wasn't sure if he would be 'nice' he was more prone to his passionate side.

"And he is smart too, like super smart." 'Paul is so screwed.'

"And he has lots of money just like daddy and grandma and grandpa, so he always bought me things, but I don't care about toys, so he buys me books, lots of books…I have a whole library at daddy's house that he bought, just for me, and he even reads to me, even though I know how, but I like when people read to me." She smiled broadly, and Leah caught the first glimpse of the sharp teeth that Sam had shown her in his head. They were delicate little points, almost cute if you didn't know why they were there.

"Why didn't your daddy turn your mamma into a vampire?" The question was out of the blue, but Leah found herself asking it anyway.

"Because mamma says she wants too die one day, and meet god…daddy was sad, he always asked her to let him, but mommy always said no…I don't want mommy to meet god, cause he won't give her back if she goes to him." The statement made Leah realize once again that even if this girl was insanely perceptive and smart…she was still just a child.

"Mommy doesn't age around me anyway, and that's why I have to get better, so I can go be with her again, and make sure God doesn't get her." Confusion…how Leah despised it.

"Mommy doesn't age around you?" Sky shook her head.

"Grandpa says it's my 'Calling', he says that lots of vampires have them. He was happy I had it too. He says I am a giver of life, which makes me weird even by vampire standards, cause they take it." Leah scooted closer, taking in Sky's appearance once again, trying to find answers in her mismatched Blue and green orbs as they locked with her own. The swirling colors captivated her.

"Don't do that too long." Leah snapped out of it.

"Do what?"

"Look at them too long, grandpa says that cause I am a giver of life that I am a liver of it as well."

"What?" Leah was sure the dumbfounded expression she had on her face was priceless but she didn't care.

"I have seen every life ever lived, and if you look too close, you will too, and Grandpa says that can be a bad thing." Leah fought the urge too look again; just too see what she would find in those eyes.

"Why is it a bad thing?"

"Cause he says someone might get lost in there and never come back out."

"How do you mean lost?"

"Like Narcissus and his pool of water." Leah grasped the idea of that. Someone would be so caught up in reliving their lives, and others, that they would waste away.

"But that would take weeks." Leah laughed.

"You would have to blink sometime." Sky shook her head.

"Grandpa says the more my vampire takes over, the more dangerous they will be, and you would waste away in minutes, cause you lived your whole life in them already."

"Explain that one to me kid." Leah laughed, letting her shoulders fall back slightly so she was leaning against the foot of the bed.

"Minutes become years, seconds days, they would suck the life from you." Sky gave her a pointed look.

"So I could see my past in there?" Sky shook her head.

"Only if that's what you wanted too see, when I said I had seen many lives, I didn't mean the ones you are living while you are awake." Leah's eyes snapped open.

"You see their dreams…" Sky nodded.

"If I looked I could, but I don't like watching people's dreams and fantasies…people are weird…and creepy..." Leah laughed at that, Sky was once more showing her age, and it was comforting.

"So what was that about people not aging around you?" Leah had been so distracted by the idea that everyone's heaven lay within the little girls eyes, but at a price.

"Grandpa says I can make the sands stop in your hour glass." Leah peered at Sky through half lidded eyes. Sky's grandpa sure was a poet with his words.

"So I would never age as long as I stood next to you?" Leah knew she would never age anyway, not until she stopped phasing, but Sky didn't.

"No, it doesn't work like that. I love my mommy, and I never want her too die, and grandpa says it's that love that triggers my power to work." Leah nodded. So she had to love you for it too work? Interesting.

"What about Sercain? Will she be a little girl forever?" Sky shook her had.

"I want her to grow up, I love her, but I know she isn't going to die soon."

"And your mother is?" Sky looked sad again.

"Momma is sick, that's why daddy wanted to change her so bad, she says God is trying too call her home early. She says I am fighting God when I stop her from aging, and I shouldn't, but I don't care, he can't have her, she is mine." Leah could understand that, she had watched her mother pass just two years ago. No child wants their parents to pass away, and as selfish as it was, they would never stop trying to hold on to them, even if only in memory. A soft snore pulled Leah from her revelries to find Sky leaned against the couch, sleeping like a baby. Leah had a moments thought to wake her and continue, but thought better of it, the poor girl needed rest. She picked her up carefully and set her on the bed before pulling the covers over her and opening the window. Alices' golden eyes stared back. Had she been there the whole time?

"I heard everything."

"Guess I am going to have to go straight to the point with them huh?" Alice shook her head.

"They didn't hear, I think you should tell Sam first, your pack doesn't like half breeds like Jacob."

"Well I'm glad this isn't my pack." Leah hissed back, Alice looked apologetic.

"Paul despises them most; I don't even want to imagine how he will take this." Leah knew the little leech was right.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but Alice, could you…could you Cullens, keep her here a little longer then expected, protect her?" Alice nodded quickly, a Cheshire grin on her face.

"One word wolf girl…Rosalie."


	5. Anger

_Anger, like seeing red, flashed though those malicious green eyes, a snarl on chapped lips and alcohol drenched breath. The girls' stance was strong against the monster that barred upon her, his anger emphasized with a quick snap of a fist against a small and delicate cheek. Hate spewed like rabid froth from grimy clenched teeth, yet her strength did not waver, she could not be weak, not now._

"_Where is she?!" Silence, no words or cries spilled forth, only determination. Another blow, harder then the last, and the cold floor greets her. Stars are dancing like flickering lights behind her eyelids and the ringing of her ears becomes deafening. Harsh hands, insistent and angry, grip at her, clawing in desperation. Breathing labored as he demands his answers, but she will not reply. Her body slams the ground again, and again, but she gives only a small cry of anguish. He leaves, the door slamming behind him with an echo of malice. She stands, her body shaky, and runs, a shot echoes in the silence, and then darkness.'_

Alice jerked from her thoughts as the images stopped flooding in, her gaze snapped to the girl still laying in slumber on the bed.

"Rosalie." A small whisper from her lips, but the blonds head snapped from her inspection of the closet and its treasures of clothing and material possessions any little girl would dream too have. One look at the small tense form of her sister had her abandoning her inspection. She was beside her in an instant.

"What have you seen?" Alice shook her head softly, her gaze turning back to the girl on the bed.

"He is going to find her, and soon." If a vampire could growl like a beast, then that was the sound Rosalie made, her teeth bared tightly.

"Impossible, I would never allow it." She said with finality. Alice's face went slack for a moment, her eyes once more searching a future that only she could see before her face once more fell.

"There are no other options…nothing else comes, it's like it is the only outcome. The decision is set, whoever has made it. It will put her back in his clutches." Rosalie glared harshly before turning back to Sky, who mumbled in her sleep.

"When?"

"Soon."

"Then I'm not leaving her side." Alice gave Rosalie a soft smile, but the sadness lingered in her eyes.

"You will have to hunt." She reasoned

"Then one of us will stay, always." Was her reply from the blond beauty that now stood next to the window.

"Rosalie…we can't change this." A small gasp of unneeded air left long dead longs as she found the taller vampire glowering above her, her face angry and set.

"We can, and we will, you just haven't seen what we can do about it yet." Alice nodded, but she knew better, the future was still the same, even with them knowing about it, but she would allow Rosalie this one comfort.

"I will tell the wolves, maybe…" She trailed off, Rosalie tensed once more.

"Those mangy mutts have no right to be near her." She hissed. Alice slumped in defeat. Rosalie had taken the stance of hovering mother, and no amount of reason on anyone's part would make the motherly beauty change her mind. She didn't want Sky anywhere near the pack, and had taken too doting on her like any mother would. Every time the girl awoke from her restless slumber it was Rosalie who was there first. for every one the nightmares that came creeping in on her dreams causing her too toss and turn, Rosalie whispered words of comfort. Her every cry of fright was like a knife to the long dead heart of the beautiful vampire. She had held her for long nights over the past two weeks, singing lullabies in hour long succession until slumber once more took hold of her young charge. Leah had only returned a few times. Always shifting at least once before she left so Sky could scratch at her, giggling with delight every time the she-wolf would lap at her face. She had informed Sam of Sky, but they had yet to tell Paul. They were waiting to ease him into it, but it was decided that it must be soon. Rosalie hoped he reacted badly, she hoped he struck out in anger, that he would deny his imprint, anything to make sure she could lay claim to the girl unchallenged. Alice knew better though. Paul may hate what he is told, he may choke on every word that Leah and Sam tell him, but he would not be able to deny Sky all of his affection, sooner or later. Rosalie hoped he would though, she hoped he made just one wrong move; planning to use his reaction against him to turn the rest of the family to her side to claim the girl, and the sad part was…she could very well succeed. Jasper reveled in the calm the girl seemed to emit. Carlisle was fascinated by her breeding, and her abilities, Esme was the doting grandmother, Emmitt enjoyed her soft laughter at his antics when she was awake, the fact that she showed no fear around him, and had actually started referring to him as 'brother bear' since the day she learned he preferred to hunt bears. Alice enjoyed their talks; it never failed to amaze her how perceptive Sky was, while all the while maintaining her childish curiosity and antics, in fact, the only one who maybe fight for the wolves side, was Bella, but they would not be back until next week, and Paul would have plenty of time to thwart Rosalie's attempt at claiming his imprint. None of the Cullen's would let the girl go very easily, but they would not fight the imprint, only Rosalie had the intention to do so, and if she found justifiable cause, the rest of the family…including Alice herself, would fight the wolves if need be.

"Mommy?" Alice was snapped from her thoughts as Sky mumbled for her mother again. Rosalie sat beside her, running her fingers through her raven locks, humming softly as Sky snuggled closer to her.

"Mommy." She whispered again, Alice did not have to have Jaspers powers to feel how much Rosalie relished in the sound of that word being whispered to her, even if it was only in sleep.

"I'm here." She cooed, stroking more of the wild bed head from Sky's face. The girl smiled slightly.

"I love you mommy." A choked sound erupted from Rosalie's' mouth as a dry sob hiccupped for a moment. Alice looked on with sad eyes as her sister comforted the girl. She didn't want to loose Sky either, but her vision was absolute, and Rosalie could not stop it, no one could.

"Alice." The smell of dog flooded in as Leah climbed in through the window.

"We have a door you mangy mutt." Rosalie hissed, but never stopped her soothing stroking of Sky's head. Leah just made a childish face behind her and turned back to Alice.

"We are telling him…today, we were wondering…well I was wondering…maybe we could ask Jasper…" She trailed off, but Alice understood. Leah wanted Jasper to keep Paul calm while he was told, fearing how he would react.

"You drooling fur balls need to do this on your own, handle your own pack, leave us out of it." Leah growled lowly, but Rosalie paid her no attention.

"You sure didn't mind watching 'Our' Sky for us, and she is 'Pack." Leah hissed her emphasis out in a guttural growl. Rosalie was in front of her in an instant, her cold marble hand clamped around Leah's' throat.

"She is NOT yours." He grip tightened as she spoke.

"She is Paul's, she is ours, and you need to get over it." Leah hissed back, her body shaking violently. Alice clasped a strong hand on Rosalie's wrist.

"If you make her phase here, you could both hurt Sky." She reasoned. Rosalie slowly released her hold on Leah, who stopped shaking. With a sigh of defeat Alice turned to Leah.

"I'll go get Jasper." Rosalie let out an inhuman choked sound. Alice didn't have to see her face too feel her glare on her, or the feeling of betrayal Rosalie emitted.

"I'm sorry Rosalie…but she's not ours…Leah is right." Leah gave a smug look to Rosalie, but Alice sent the female wolf a glare.

"She doesn't belong to anyone." She clarified. Leah looked taken back.

"She is a person." Alice hissed.

"Not a plaything…and I am sick of everyone claiming her like she can't make a choice on her own. I will help Paul keep his anger in check, but not so he can claim her like some toy, but so he won't hurt her. She is a little girl, not an object." With that said Alice stomped out of the room, her sight glancing to Sky once before softly closing the door behind her. She found Jasper easily, considering her was at the bottom of the steps, his face etched in concern.

"You are angry." No sooner had he said it that Alice felt the first wave of calm hit her. Her shoulders relaxed a bit and she gave him a grateful smile. He embraced her quickly His hand delving in her short locks, soothing her. Had it been any other time, she would have pulled away and chastised him about mussing up her hair, but at the moment, she was just grateful for his support.

"They are all having a pissing contest, trying to claim her like some toy or object that should be owned. It's like they don't care that she is just a little girl. Hasn't she been through enough?" If she could cry, Alice was sure her cheeks would be running silent tears like rivers, but she could not cry, and she hated it. Someone should be able to cry the tears for the broken little girl upstairs. Someone should be able to cry for her…but even though she wanted to take her, and hide her away. It was not her place.

"Everything will be alright." Jasper soothed, his golden eyes bright and pleading, trying to console her.

"I had a vision." She felt his body tense. She pulled away enough to stare up at his gaze.

"It's not good Jasper." A shudder of concern swept through his bond to her, disturbing the calm for but a moment before he regained himself. He did not ask, and she was relieved that he would not. He knew she just needed consoling right now. He would ask later though.

"They need you…the wolves. To keep Paul calm when they tell him what she is, when they tell him her story." He looked at her, his eyes piercing her soul and basking in it before he nodded. He could not deny anything she asked.

"Leah is waiting for you, I'll tell her to meet you outside." He nodded again, sending one last push of calm to her, before flooding her with the love he felt for her. She smiled at him, pulling herself on her tip toes and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. His eyes shut for a moment, letting the world fall away so that only they existed for a moment, before she pulled away.

"I'll be outside." Alice nodded and watched him go before climbing back up the stairs. Rosalie was once more sitting by Sky. Leah looked on with evident distaste as Rosalie stroked and cooed to the sleeping girl.

"Jasper will meet you outside." No sooner had she let the words travel past her lips Leah was out the window again.

"I'm sorry." It was but a whisper, but Alice's' sensitive ears caught it.

"You are right, we shouldn't be fighting over her…but I don't want her to leave here, I don't want her hurt, I want…I want to protect her…forever." Alice nodded. Rosalie had always wanted children, hell she was the one who came to Bella's' aid when they had found out she was carrying Nessie and Edward and Carlisle had wanted to terminate the pregnancy. Now she had a little one who clung to her every word, even called her 'mother' as she slept, and who needed a mother now more then anything. Of course she would not want to let her go, but she seemed too forget, she was not Sky's mother, the girl already had one. One who would be returning to claim her sooner or later. Sky would always be mingled in their lives, she had seen this already…if the vision never came true that is. She could no longer find her in her precognitive gaze at the moment, something had happened, something that altered everything to cataclysmic proportions, she was not sure what event was the catalyst, but she hoped to correct it soon, She wanted too see Sky in their lives once more.

"I have to go…Jasper..."

"I know." Rosalie gave her a wavering smile in understanding.

"I have to tell the pack…what I saw…we have."

"I understand...if it will stop it, if it will keep her alive…then tell them…help me protect her Alice." She pleaded. Alice could only nod, her gaze resting on Sky once more. In a month, this little scrap of a broken girl, had turned their world around and upside down, but Alice would not change it for anything. She loved her too much already to give her up, and she was prepared to fight fate to save her.

* * *

Paul paced, his paws kicking at the snow. Sam stood nearby as they waited for the rest of the pack.

'I don't see why we need a meeting all of the sudden.' He growled in anger. Sam glared at him, but Paul simply glared back, something almost akin to hate marring his features. Sam had become used to it over the last two weeks though. He had forbidden Paul from visiting Sky, the passionate wolf had of course, reacted very badly. It did not help that he could not tell Paul why; but he was about to remedy that, he could only hope Paul took it well; it was a foolish hope though, and he knew it. But when Leah had told him what Sky was, he just could not risk anyone letting it slip to Paul until it was time. If Sky ever talked to him…if she ever mentioned it, He could snap. Looking back at what he himself had done to Emily in his rage, and having to see it every day, broke him a little on the inside, taking pieces of his soul with every scarred smile she still graced him with, with every look of acceptance she showed him. Paul would never be able to live with himself if the same thing happened with Sky. He would get over what Sky was eventually, he would have too, but he would never be able to get over hurting her…never.

'I know you are angry Paul.' He tried.

'Angry?! Angry?! I'm furious! She is my imprint! How would you like it if someone took Emily away huh? And only let you run outside where she was once a damn day! You're damn right I'm pissed!' Sam nearly recoiled. He knew Paul would not attack him out right...or he didn't think he would, he knew there was no point. He could not challenge the Alpha, but if he could, Sam was sure that his second in command would tear him bloody.

'When the pack is gathered, we will explain, and depending on how you take everything, you can see her again.' Paul stopped pacing, his head snapped in Sam's direction, confusion and hope warred in his dark gaze.

'What are you not telling me? What have you been hiding from me?!' Sam sat on his haunches, his head cocked to the side.

'It's about Sky…and her Anomalies.' No sooner had he mention Sky's name Paul charged.

'Paul.' He growled, his Alpha voice threaded in, causing Paul to slam down almost immediately, his form submissive, but his eyes still spilled his emotions in torrents. Rage, hurt, and confusion were at war in his gaze.

'What did we miss?' Collin trotted up, his tongue lapping at his nose, catching the snow that had accumulated on it. Jared and the others soon joined, nearly twenty strong.

'Nothing.' Paul growled in defeat. Sam released him from his Alpha hold and Paul rose on shaky paws, his head low, but his eyes still looked up in defiance.

'Anyone else smell bleach and something sickeningly sweet?' No sooner had one of the young wolves asked, Alice and Jasper, accompanied by Leah, walked into the clearing. Growls erupted in every direction as the younger wolves fought off the urge to attack and destroy.

'They are our allies, do not attack.' It was an Alpha command, its strength tethering the wolves in place. Sam gave Paul one last look before he stepped forward. Alice and Jasper moved forward as well, like opposing generals meeting on the battle field before war.

"Jasper will do what he can." Alice whispered; her eyes still sad from the events prior. Sam nodded.

'As many of you know…Paul has imprinted.' A chorus of yes's passed through the telepathic bond. Sam turned his head to Alice, signaling her that he was about to let the truth out. She gave a quick tug on Jasper's sleeve, and immediately the effect was felt. Waves of calm engulfed the entire pack. Hair that was once raised in readiness for a fight, soothed down, and a few whimpers of content filled the clearing.

'Paul.' Almost instantly Paul was in front of him, his eyes searching Sam's gaze.

'Sky…has already been spoken for, by a vampire.' Even with the Calm Jasper was pushing into them, Paul still growled loudly.

'She is mine! I will rip the leech to shreds!' Jasper had already heard the growl though and soon Paul's angry words turned to whimpers and the calming became almost stifling.

'Paul…She is the daughter of a half breed, the blood of a vampire runs through her.' Calm or not, Paul let loose a howl that crashed into Sam's heart. Anger, disbelief, sorrow. They ran rampant through Paul's shaking form.

'No...' He hissed in disbelief.

'She is perfect…she could never have that nasty leech blood in her…she couldn't…she…' The longer he looked into Sam's' pleading and saddened eyes, the more the realization that his Alpha spoke the truth dawned on him.

'She is still perfect Paul, she is still Sky…' Sam tried to reach out to him, but the other wolf had shut down.

'I won't accept it.' Sam cocked his head to the side.

'The fact is still there Paul…she is still a quarter, you will have to accept it.' Paul shook his head, his eyes leveled in a glare.

'I accept the fact that you are telling me the truth.' Sam recoiled at the malice in Paul's voice.

'I don't accept 'It' as my imprint, I would never imprint on a leech.'

'Paul!' Leah's voice rang through Sam's shock and disbelief.

'You don't mean that Paul.' Leah approached with guarded steps, her head bowed, trying to be less of a threat.

'I do.' He said with finality. Leah looked to Sam, Her eyes pleading. He turned his head away; there was nothing he could do. He could not command Paul to accept her; the Alpha command didn't work like that. He could control his actions, but Paul's thoughts and emotions were all his own. Seeing that Sam was a lost cause for help, she turned once more to Paul, taking a stance in front of him. Her head no longer bowed in submission, but high and defiant. Her eyes blazing with a fire that had once captivated Sam, until Emily had stolen his heart with one glance, and an imprint.

'You are still the biggest idiot I have ever met.' Paul's head snapped to her, his eyes holding surprise at her words.

'She needs you Paul…She needs all of us.' His gaze hardened.

'You protect the leech, I don't want the filthy thing.' Leah gasped before growling.

'Take that back.' She hissed dangerously.

'I would if I could, I would take back this imprint and shove it down your throats!' Leah pounced then. Her teeth finding purchase in Paul's fleshy shoulder, all the while screaming things to him in her head. They bit, kicked, tore, and slashed with dangerously sharp claws until Leah came out on top. Her paw held her opponent down by his throat. Sam was shocked to say the least. Leah had never bested his passionate Beta, but there she stood in all her bloody glory, barring teeth down at Paul who didn't even growl in reply.

"She is going to die." Alice's voice swept through Sam's body like ice. His lungs locked up for a moment before his gaze looked to Alice, searching her gaze.

"This was the Catalyst moment…the one that would decide…she is going to die." Sam shifted, unaffected by his nudity.

"Alice?" He hated how he whimpered. Alice looked to him, the sorrow he has seen in her eyes intensified.

"Do none of you realize that she is still just a little girl?" Alice almost pleaded. She turned to Paul, who was still pinned by a shocked Leah. Even in her wolf form, Alice could see the questions in her eyes, almost loud enough too hear, the pleading for her to say it wasn't true, too take it back like a bad dream; but she couldn't.

"It's your fault…" Her eyes bore into Paul's "You are the catalyst I was looking for." Anger, bidden in passion, stirring a heat in her cold words. Sam was sure that if by some twist of fate, Alice had been born like them; she would have exploded into her wolf form with the anger that laced her words.

"She's just a little girl!" She reiterated once more.

"So what she has our blood in her?! She didn't ask for it! She didn't ask to be treated like some freak, like a demon! She didn't ask to be beaten and chased and shot! She didn't ask to have to be the one to have to save her mother and little sister by sacrificing herself! She just wants to be a little girl! She is not an object…she is not an 'IT'! She is Kree dona, Archainama ,Shelfton! She is Sky! She is a living, breathing person! She cries in the night because of nightmares...did you know that?! I have to hear her gasp from breath, sobbing, from seeing things that no one should see! I have to watch her jump every time we close the door too hard! I have to hear her cry out for her mother every night! You may not see her as a person…but I see that little girl, I talk to her…God do you even realize how smart, and beautiful, and innocent she is?!" Alice let out a choked sob, her eyes trying to cry tears that were long dried up. Even Jaspers waves of calm glanced right over her.

"And now…now she is going to die…because you…you can't just love her like I do?! Like Rosalie does?! Like she should be loved…protected…adored? Like the little girl she is? She…IS NOT…a monster…she is Sky, and she is more then you deserve by a landslide." Sam buckled, his knees hitting the powder snow, his head hung in shame. Alice was right. They had been arguing and treating Sky like she was a 'thing' and not the little girl they saved. They were so caught up in their drama over her…that they had completely forgotten about her as a person. Only the Cullen's…Only Leah, only they saw her like she should be seen. Shame filled him as he shifted. His own shame, the shame of the pack…

'Leah…let him go.' Even though he could not command her to do so, Leah relinquished her hold as if she was still his pack. Paul stood on shaky feet, his head hung in shame.

'I can't accept her Sam.' His voice whimpered.

'I just can't.' Before anyone could speak, he darted into the forest.

'Sam! Call him back!' Leah pleaded, but he couldn't. He couldn't force Paul too accept it, and forcing him to stay there would do no good.

'I'm sorry Leah..." He whispered sadly.

"Sorry…SORRY!!! FUCK YOU! If you won't go get him and beat some sense into him…THEN I WILL!' Before he could say anything back Leah had already darted in the direction Paul had gone.

'Everyone…go home…Jared…Collin" Sam turned to his oldest pack brothers.

'Go on patrol…find the scent of the one that hurt Sky…follow it…but do nothing but watch…everyone take shifts….make sure…make sure he never finds her.' Sam didn't need Alice to tell them how Sky would perish; Leah's words about her 'father' were enough for him to draw the conclusion. When the last wolf had wondered of to do his biding he shifted again.

"Alice." His words stopped there. What was he supposed to say? How could you tell a precognitive that even though she saw someone she loved dying in a future that seemed set in stone, that everything will be alright?

"Keep her safe." He finished lamely before phasing again to join Jared and Collin, his prayers rested with Leah, and her ability to make Paul reconsider.

"Jasper…" Alice whispered out. Her mates' arms were around her instantly. She never needed to say much, he always knew not only what she was feeling, but what she was thinking.

"I know it may not be true…but lie to me Jasper…please?" He nuzzled her neck softly.

"It's going to be alright Alice; we are going to figure something out. Nothing is going to happen to her, I won't let it." The way he said the words, with so much determination, made her forget the vision for that moment, and just put her faith in chance.

"I love you." She whispered. He didn't say anything back, but the love he pushed into her was his own, he let her feel what his words could never express. He would tear the world asunder to make sure she was happy. If he had to hunt down one measly human and dispatch of him just to save her…he would. Yet he knew that's not what she wanted. She didn't want him to be a killer, so he would find another way. They would find another way.

"We are going to save her Alice." She nuzzled his shoulder harder.

"We aren't the ones who are supposed too." She whispered back in defeat.

"Nothing is set in stone." He comforted. Alice remained silent, letting herself bask in his promise.


	6. Absent

Authors note: I want to thank all of my reviewers and i have always found that a quick update was the best way to thank someone :) But i wanted to also state the fact that...I'm not really a Bella fan, i mean i can relate to her being hurt and all, but I'm not much for obsessive people who are needy and all that good stuff...sorry. Now don't get me wrong, i have no intention of straight out Bella bashing. This story doesn't require it and it really wouldn't be professional to do so, i am going to write Bella as on par with Stephenie Meyers portrayal of her character as much as i can, but since sky is all mine *evil glint* then she can think and do whatever she/I want. :)

Ps. Thank you Aya Takashi, Sara125982, Rhanon Brodie, and special thanks to Trickter707 :) i always look forward to your reviews, and hope to hear from you guys soon on this chapter.

Edward, and the rest were coming home today, but Alice could not strike up the excitement to even throw together a 'Welcome home' party. Instead, she sat in Sky's room, talking with her. She had gotten stronger over the last week at a rapid pace, and Alice could only assume the speedy progress came from the slowly awakening vampire blood in her system. Leah and Paul had not returned and it saddened her every time Sky asked for her wolf companion. She couldn't bare to tell her that Leah was somewhere far off trying to convince another person not too hate her just because of what she was. As much as it would do Paul justice to tell her and let her know of his treachery, she couldn't bring herself to hurt the girl in the process, so she simply told her that Leah was off doing 'wolf' things and would be back soon. She knew Sky could tell that it was only a half truth, but she never questioned her. Alice thought that somewhere in her mind she was blocking out the idea that maybe Leah didn't like her anymore, which was far from the truth, but the truth would do her no good either.

"No the red one Sky…it brings out your eyes." Rosalie's gentle voice penetrated the fog of Alice's mind and she turned her head to where Sky sat holding up a lovely red dress covered in frills up to her small form. Rosalie had bought it for her. Alice already knew the girl would not like dresses in the least bit, and from the look on Sky's face she had been entirely right. Yet she knew Sky would wear it for Rosalie anyway.

"You look stunning." Rosalie cooed as Sky did a twirl for her, a bright smile on her face at the compliment which made Alice's face fall slightly. 'Did she never get such compliments…of course she was stunning, she could easily be Rosalie's real daughter had her hair not been a raven color and her eyes mismatched.'

"Aunt Alice?" Alice felt her heart constrict within her dead chest, it did so ever since Sky had began calling her 'Aunt' but it was not a bad feeling, it was an overload of happiness.

"You look wonderful." It was not a lie; Sky did look adorable in the little dress. Just like a doll, but Alice's mind was still wondering on the subject of the wolf pack so she could not appreciate it properly. Rosalie let a large smile grace her lips, when Alice had told her what Paul had done, she had been ecstatic to say the least. Sky was all hers now…and would remain so if the stupid mutt never came to his senses. A stiflingly warm hand brushed her shoulder where she sat on the couch. Her eyes travelled the length of the delicately small arm to Sky's face. Her mismatched eyes were searching her own golden gaze, but Alice turned away quickly, afraid of what Sky might find in her saddened eyes…that and if Sky's vampire blood really was coming to surface then the 'Anomaly' of her eyes would be stronger as well, and as much as Alice wanted to explore the heaven she knew she would find in them, she feared the repercussions. They would need to teach Sky how to control it soon, all the better that Paul had made his decision; the pack would not have the slightest idea of how to show a young one with vampire blood how to control their powers.

"Aunt Alice…" Sky's hand tightened on her shoulder.

"Am I in trouble?" Alice's golden eyes snapped to hers instantly.

"No…No sweetheart, you are perfect." She smiled to her, concentrating her gaze on Sky's eyelashes rather then her eyes. She was surprised to feel Sky crawl into her lap and snuggle up to her, her small head burying its self beneath hers.

"Tell me a story?" Alice let a laugh bubble from her lips. Sky had taken to asking for stories from them soon after she had gotten strong enough to start walking around, yet she never left her room.

"What story would you like to hear?" Sky snuggled closer.

"A pretty one, with a happy ending, and a princess, and a little sister, and a mommy." Alice laid her cheek on her soft curled hair, rocking her back and forth.

"Once upon a time, there were two beautiful princesses, who lived with their parents in a riverside castle. Everyday the two sisters would walk to the river and skip stones across the still water. One day while they were skipping stones, a turtle swam to them. "Why are you skipping rocks on such a pretty day? Why not run and play upon the meadow in the sun?" The older girl sat beside the river and held a stone to the turtle. "Why skip and play in the sun, if you can skip rocks along the riverside?" She replied. The turtle nodded his head, and swam away. The next afternoon they sat skipping rocks again, they sky was more cloudy and darker this day, this time a raven flew over head. "Why are you sitting along the river skipping stones, when you could be in the trees admiring the beautiful landscape?" The younger sister replied this time. "Why climb a tree when we can sit by the river side and skip rocks?" The Raven flew away, leaving one last Caw in the distance" Alice let a Cawing sound leave her lips, mimicking a raven, Sky giggled and snuggled closer. Alice continued her story after a soft chuckle of her own.

"The next morning found them once more skipping stones; the sky was dark with rumbling thunder this day. A wolf who drank from the river watched them, a hungry smile on his lips. "Why are you out skipping rocks on the riverside on such a day, maybe you should be back in your castle, safe from the storm?" He said as he approached, his eyes growing hungrier. "Why should we listen to a wolf?" The older sister replied, continuing to skip rocks. "Well Wolves are very smart." He replied as he grew closer, his teeth cut sharp in his mouth as he grinned. "Then why wolf, are you out on such a day with a storm on its way?" The little sister asked, her hand grasping at her older sisters dress as her fear of the wolf intensified the closer he got. "To find silly girls skipping stones and eat them up!" Alice grumbled deeply, portraying the malice of the wolf in the story.

"The wolf went too charged, but a stone hit him in his eye, blinding it. He glared with the other one, and charged again, but another stone hit his other eye, blinding him. "Now what will you find to eat wolf? With stones for eyes?" The older sister asked, just as the sky above let down torrents of rain. The wolf wondered blind the rest of his life, regretting the moment he met two sisters skipping rocks along the riverside. Now sometimes it is better to play in the sunny meadows, sometimes it is better to climb a tree and over look the land, but it is always best, to learn to skip stones." Alice finished. Sky nodded lightly.

"I can't skip stones." Alice could feel her pout and smiled.

"I will teach you then." She promised. Sky's small arms wrapped around her.

"Would I be able to get away from the wolf then?" Alice knew she didn't mean Leah or an actual wolf, but the monster that had spent most of her life beating her.

"No wolf will ever be able to hurt you Sky. Not while we are here." Rosalie answered for her, her smooth arms picking Sky up from Alice's' lap, cuddling her close for a long and gentle hug before setting her down.

"Now let's see what we can do with that hair." She laughed as she sat Sky back on the bed; her hands delving into the mass of light curls mixed with tightly wound ones. Sky's hair was certainly something to be envious over, Alice let the thought wander into her head, with its rich color and thick locks that cascaded down her back in those mired of different curls.

* * *

Leah sniffed another claw marked tree, her wolfish face curved in anger.

'Paul, I know you are close, you can't hide forever.' She thought out loud. She knew it didn't matter if he was next to her or a country away, she would be able to hear his thoughts, and he hers.

'Leave me alone Leah.' His voice was whispered and defeated, even more so now, a week from his stupid declaration of renouncing his imprint on Sky. Leah snorted 'as if he could renounce it.'

'I do renounce it Leah.' She snarled for what felt like the fifteenth time that day alone. She knew with every emotion that swept past her that Paul was in emotional pain to the point it was physical and he was doing no one any good with his pettiness.

'You know you can't deny her forever Paul. She is going to live forever…if I can help it.' Leah finished sadly. Alice's words still weighed heavily on her.

'I don't want her to die Paul.' She pleaded something that was entirely unlike her usual gruff and rude gestures and words. It threw both of them off.

'Please Paul?' She continued. Screw her reputation, she wanted Sky alive.

'The Cullen's will take care of her, I know they will.' He reasoned, but Leah could feel his resolve breaking just a bit more. She had gradually worn him down to this point over the last week, just a few more days and he would crack, she knew it, he knew it, but was it going to be soon enough?

'She's not like them, not even like Nessie.' Leah sent images of her time with Sky to Paul. How the little girl giggled and squealed in delight with every lick and bark Leah had given to her as a wolf. And every intelligent and awe inspiring conversation she had with her while they spent long afternoons basking in the calm. She knew it was a low blow, but she was desperate so she sent him the one conversation where they had talked about Paul.

_Sky sat playing tick tac toe_ with Leah, and as much as Leah hated to admit it, the little girl was an ace at it.

"_Three in a row." Sky smiled out for the seemingly hundredth time. Leah huffed and discarded their fourth piece of paper._

"_Where's Paul?" Leah stopped mid reach of a new sheet of paper, her eyes widened slightly._

"_You know remember who Paul is?" Sky nodded. _

"_He saved me from the water, and he talks…a lot." Leah chuckled a bit. She hadn't been sure Sky had remembered her brief talk with Paul nearly two weeks before, but apparently she had._

"_He is patrolling." Sky looked at her in question._

"_He runs around the woods and keeps the monsters away. Sky's eyes widened._

"_There's monsters?! Like the boogeyman?!" Leah laughed loudly at this._

"_Yeah I guess something like the boogeyman." She didn't want to tell her that they actually hunted vampires, the bad ones anyway._

"_Then why isn't he checking under the bed and in the closet? Everyone knows that's where the boogeyman hides." Sky said as if it was the most common knowledge any one had, and Paul was an idiot for checking the woods, which Leah supposed was right...on both accounts. Everyone knew the boogeyman hide in little children's closets and under their beds…and everyone knew Paul was an idiot._

"_He hunts the boogiemen that like to hide in the trees." Sky drew another 'X' before turning her attention to Leah, clearly not convinced that boogiemen where in the forest, and sticking with her idea that they were found in the closet or under the bed._

"_We are the ones who walk to woods in search of little boys and girl." Leah growled lowly in false malice, making a mock scary face that had Sky in a fit of giggles almost instantly. Leah laughed lightly as well before selecting the spot to put her 'O'._

"_So he is a good man?" Leah thought on the question a moment before answering._

"_Yeah, he is a good man…but dumb as a box of rocks and no comment sense." She laughed out, Sky joined her._

"_Is he a big puppy too?" Calling Paul a big 'puppy' might be a bit of a stretch. He was frightening as a wolf, vicious in his hunting, and passionate to a point where he could barely control himself._

"_He will be to you, but he has to be mean to the boogiemen." Leah reasoned before letting a whine of defeat cross her lips as Sky drew another line connecting her X's._

"_How do you always win?" She cried out, causing Sky to laugh again._

"_It's easy. You just select two spots like this." She drew another board to play on and put down two X's._

"_And if they other person doesn't catch you in time BAM, three in a row." Leah looked on amused.' The little cheat' she thought to herself, but in reality you couldn't really cheat at tick tac toe._

"_So why doesn't he come visit?" Sky continued, Leah sighed. She couldn't very well tell Sky that he had been banned because he wouldn't take very well to the fact that she was a quarter vampire._

"_He is really busy, but if you keep looking in the woods, you will see him run by at least once a day to make sure the boogiemen don't get you." Sky stopped mid X on their new game._

"_He is going to keep me safe from the boogeyman?" Leah nodded before catching Sky's little trick and thwarting it._

"_He is a big grey wolf, and he…likes you very much, and wants to keep you safe." Leah couldn't tell her that Paul actually loved her with his entire being because he had 'imprinted' on her and that he would never be far from her. She just didn't think it was a good time to tell her. That and the fact that she didn't want to seem like a liar if Paul reacted badly, which even though she had high hopes he wouldn't, everyone knew he would._

"_I like him too, even if he talks a lot…I'm just scared of him, I thought he would be like the bad man." Sky whispered before drawing another line through her X's, Leah looked at her a moment, sad and angry at the same time._

"_Paul would never hurt you, he's not like the bad man." She reasoned before looking to the paper to find that she had lost…again._

"_AHHH, how do you do it?!"_

Utter defeat swept over Leah as Paul whimpered loud enough for her to hear him with her ears. She trotted a few hundred feet to find the massive silver wolf laid on the ground in a sunken ball of shame.

'Are you like the bad man Paul? Do you want to be like him?' Paul turned his head on his paws and let his eyes travel to Leah.

'No.' He whimpered and Leah would have jumped for joy at his defeat, but for once, she wasn't in the mood to air out her victory. Instead she opted to lie beside him.

'She may have that leech blood in her, but she is not, and never will be one of them. She physically can't. She's not like Nessie, she doesn't like blood, in fact she prefers ice cream and anything that isn't broccoli' Leah chuckled as an Image of a determined and obstinate Sky filtered into her head as Rosalie tried to convince her that the nasty green vegetable was good for her.

'Will she really live forever?' Leah nodded, her head turning to lock with his gaze.

'As long as no one kills her, yes, she will never grow old, but she will need someone to protect her, always. She might be part vampire Paul, but she is ours, and I'm not going to pawn her off on the Cullen's as much as that pretty leech would love for us too.' Paul sighed; his big body drawing in a deep breath, making it seem all the larger.

'I still can't believe I kicked your ass.' Paul laughed outright now, some of his tension fleeing.

'Now let's go see Sky.' Paul nodded in agreement before standing and stretching, a slight wince on his face.

'God Leah, you are persistent, I thing you ran the pads of my feet off.' He half joked. Leah snorted.

'Well if you weren't such an idiot, we wouldn't be in this predicament now would we?' There was no malice in her voice, and a half cocked grin was on her face.

'No, I guess not.' Paul admitted before turning around to head back to La Plush, nearly 200 miles away.

'So you do admit you're an idiot.'

'Watch it Leah.' But his growl was only met with a laugh as she darted past him.

'Last one there has to take morning patrols for a month.' She called back.

'Damn she-wolf.' He grumbled before darting after her.

* * *

Sky stared out the window for the fourth time that day. She was still searching for her silver wolf, but for the past week she never saw him. Instead a mired of different colored ones blurred by, too fast for human eyes, but Sky's perceptive gaze caught them as if they were in slow motion. She went to look away when she caught a glimpse of something in the trees. It wasn't the color of the other wolves that darted past, but not silver either. It was small as well and easily hidden by the trees. She let her eyes glance around the room a moment, letting her mind wonder in childish curiosity. 'Mommy?' It was a hopeful thought. Maybe her mother had finally come to claim her and she had found daddy? Her eyes hardened with her determined decision. If her mother was out there, then she was probably scared of Alice and the others, she wouldn't know that they were like daddy and very nice, so she would want Sky to be a good girl, and come to her. She opened her door and peered down a hall that until this moment she had only caught glimpses of. Alice and the others were on the porch, Jasper and Brother Bear Emmett were preparing for a quick hunt before Edward and the others came home. She filtered down the stairs, her tiny feet very little sound, whatever sound they did make, would be drowned out by the nature outside. She wondered the downstairs, searching hallways for the back door until she found it in the kitchen. She gave one last nervous look behind her, her small pink lip drawn between her teeth before she turned the knob. It gave a slight metal squeal that human ears would not catch, but she was not trying to sneak away from humans. She let out a sigh of relief when no one came thought the doorway to the kitchen. She slid outside the barely cracked door and closed it softly behind her before her body darted into the forest. Her eyes searching for the small figure once more, but it was no where in sight. She ran quickly through the woods, afraid her mother may have left without her. She knew she wouldn't leave little Sercian too long, even if daddy was with her. But her mother knew she was smart, and would come find her, and then daddy would take them all away. The thought made Sky slightly sad for a moment. 'Would daddy let me come back to the ones who shelter the woods?' Her mind wondered to Leah and what she had said about the bogeymen in the woods. 'Or back to Alice, Brother Bear, and pretty Rosalie with her humming tunes of fright chasers?' She paused in her steps a moment, giving one last glance to the house behind her before her shoulders slumped in defeat. She had to go, Mommy and Sercian needed her, and she and Daddy had to keep them safe, forever and for always. She turned and ran again. Her eyes picking out the foot prints in the snow and following them hastily. Once more she ran through a white forest, and its barren trees, her small feet covered by Rosalie's pretty dress shoes, sheltering them from the cold this time. Knurled branches left her alone, Her body far to agile and strong to be snared by them now, they seemingly parted now, letting her track her mother in peace. Strength from all her time under the watchful care of the Cullen's lent her body new and invigorated strength making her run faster and more surefooted then the weeks prior. Her heart did not beat rapidly in fear, only excitement at seeing her family again. Soon enough her feet brought her to a familiar house tucked away in the woods, one that reminded her now of Hansel and Gretel and their unfortunate traipse through the woods one day. Bread crumbs had led her to a beast of a man's house. 'Why are mommy and Daddy at the bad mans house?' A slight fear crawled up her spine as the broken down log cabin lingered but a few feet away. She turned to run, her once childish hope that her mother had come for her all but dashed, now her once warm feeling of hope was replaced with the feeling of cold water being pored over her body, freezing her lungs and paralyzing her heart, causing it to skip a few beats.

"Where are you going?" A hand, a strong all too familiar hand, snatched her arm in a painful bone crushing grip.

"Alice!" She screamed out into the snow covered forest before the world went black.

* * *

"Alice!" Bella called in joy as she spotted the smaller form of her sister on the porch. Alice smiled back happily at her and grabbed her sister in a strong hug. Bella squeezed her freely, her newborn strength long gone.

"Ok so tell me all about this Sky? Is she a cutey? Oh I can't wait to meet her, I'm so happy that maybe one day Renesmee might be able to give me grand babies!" She squealed, Alice smiled tightly at her. She didn't want to tell her that more then likely only a male would be able to produce children since a females ovaries were clearly missing, or dead, but Bella had a tendency to live in her own little world sometimes, and Alice found out that just like when Edward left all those years ago...'stupid prat', Bella would continue to live in her fantasy land even if everything around her pointed to the real world.

"Well where is she?" Bella continued. Alice didn't have to see her thoughts to know that Bella would be more like a clingy older sister to poor Sky. She knew the girl wouldn't like her 'Aunt' Bella nearly as much as she enjoyed them, but at least it would be entertaining when Bella figured out that a ten year old girl, however much vampire blood was in her, was more mature…and sadly probably slightly more intelligent, then Bella.

"She's upstairs, she's kind of shy when you first meet her so…" Bella had already moved passed her completely ignoring Alice's warning. A sigh fell past the pixies lips as she turned to try and beat Bella to Sky's room, so she could at least give the poor child a fair warning. Bella reached the door just as she did, but her hand gripped the knob first. She sent Bella a tight lipped smile before calling out.

"Sky honey, Bella is here, she wants to meet you." She received no reply.

"Maybe she went to sleep; I know how tireless you are with playing dress up." Bella reason, Alice threw her an exasperated look. 'I'm not going to torture a ten year old girl, and I'm not that bad.' She glared as the thought went through her head.

"Well if she is asleep, we will just wait for her to wake up, and you can meet her then." Alice brushed passed Bella as she said this. She was happy Bella was home, she loved her like a sister, but just like all sisters, she could be annoying sometimes.

"Oh nonsense, I'll just be a minute." Case in point. Alice turned to stop her but Bella already had the door open, a perplexed look on her face.

"Where is she?" Alice nearly shoved her out of the way hoping that Bella was just being less then observant. Sky had a knack for being able to hide almost to a point where Alice once wondered if it was another ability, but had cast the thought aside when she realized that the poor girl had probably perfected the technique for survival at an early age, and did it now simply because it was a habit; but Bella was correct, Sky was not in the room.

"Rose!" The blond vampire was beside her in an instant.

"Did you take Sky?" Rosalie gave a quick head shake in the negative.

"And she took off her pretty dress." She pouted for a moment as she spotted the red dress laid out neatly on the foot of the bed.

"Maybe she is hiding in the closet?" Bella interjected. But both Alice and Rosalie shook their heads 'no'.

"She thinks the bogeyman is in the closet." Alice whispered in answer.

"Rose…find what clothes she put on." Fear made its self known in the pit of her stomach even as she spoke. Rosalie didn't take notice of the fear beginning to consume her face though she simply began searching through the closet, her hands finding an empty hanger a few moments later.

"That pretty blue shirt with the bear on it and…"

"The black sparkly jeans…" Alice answered. Rosalie's head darted up in confusion.

"How did you know?" Alice took an unneeded breath, her eyes darting from the hanger to Rosalie's gaze, her face crest fallen, and in shock. Rosalie caught on quickly and fear made it's self known across her features. Bella looked from one to the other, confusion marring her features, a stark contrast to the shock and denial of the two others.

"Guys, what's going on?" she butted in, but was ignored by both Alice and Rosalie. The other two seemed to be having a silent conversation in between themselves about something that Bella was certain was of importance, which irked her even more, since neither one would let her in on whatever it was.

"She was wearing it…in the vision…wasn't she?" Even as Rosalie asked, Alice could see that she already knew the answer, she just didn't want to admit it.

"We are too late." Alice whimpered. Rosalie growled lowly.

"Like hell we are too late." She blurred past Alice, stopping but a moment too hiss out a speedy command.

"I'm going to track her, you find that mutt, if he is the catalyst, then get him here NOW!" Bella found herself standing alone in the middle of the hallway a perplexed expression on her face not but a moment later.

"I have a feeling I totally missed something." She whispered to herself before taking one last look into the room.


	7. Update information

Update is coming soon, I have just been very busy with work and school, chapter seven is in editing phase right now, but I have writers block at the moment, and I don't like to force myself to write if I do, otherwise I hate how the chapter is, and it is generally sloppy and lazy


	8. Agreement

Dark…was death always so comfortingly dark? Better then the bitter abyss of water, pure rapture of warmth engulfing, intertwining, loving, beautiful. Never had a moment of uncertainty about the future been so very captivating in it's' embrace. A steady sound of a heart beat. Thump, Thump, Thumping rapidly in the warmth, the smell of forest, of rain, of…him? Mismatched eyes gradually slide open, silver everywhere, fur, so soft, engulfing. A whine, soft and pleading, it is comforting and beautiful.

"Release her this instant, YOU MANGY FILTH!" Now she knew death had once more passed her over, that voice was unmistakable.

"Borthier! Calm yourself, if you anger it, it could hurt Kree." She struggled now, against the beautiful warmth, against the soft pelt of fur, pushing, shoving, until her head finally emerged from the prone figure.

"Mommy?" She lay her head atop the soft fur, her eyes locking with the unmistakable face of her mother, but her eyes were all wrong, her mothers eyes where an ever changing green, like a forest of spring, not red, not like blood.

"Yes…Baby are you ok?" It was her voice, her soothing soft loving voice, but the skin, that was not her mothers, her mother had a beautiful caramel complexion, not pale, not white. Her mother took a step forward but the ball of pelted silver fur rumbled angrily.

"Give me back my baby." Her mother hissed, her mother never hissed before, never had she made such a sound…she sounded like…like grandpa.

*Flashback*

_Something was wrong, very wrong. He could feel it like a heavy weight in the air, every breath he took curled in anxious and nervous energy, butterflies ran rampant in his chest thrumming against his rib cage, sickening, desperate._

'_Sky.' Beautiful mismatched eyes flashed through his head. He had branded them into his retinas the moment they had opened and locked with his._

'_Something is wrong.' Leah whined, her speed increasing even more so now. Tthe Cullen house was in view. His feet dug into the ground and snow, throwing up tuffs of it into the air, He sniffed the air quickly, searching, praying, hoping, for her scent._

'_She's gone.' Leah growled, her body twitching as she trotted forward, a snarl on her lips. The big vampire, Emmett, was outside within moments, his eyes worried and shift, as if searching, until they landed on them._

" _Just perfect." He grumbled lowly. _

"_You guys couldn't have showed up ten minutes ago? How perfect, was no one watching her?" He was stressed, even without his body giving off a scent beyond the bleach sweetness, it still fidgeted, he still searched frantically. Paul growled lowly, he wanted answers, where was his imprint? Emmett snapped his head in the silver wolfs direction._

"_Don't even try that with me you ASS!" Anger replaced worry._

"_You have no right to even come near her with your petty, I Don't wanna LEECH as an imprint ASS! This is your fault! You mangy stupid…." He sunk down, his angry replaced with worry again._

"_She can't die, Alice can be wrong right? She is just a kid…I still have to show her how to wrestle a bear, I promised, I told her…I promised…where is she? Alice could be wrong right?" Paul zoned out his rumblings and sniffed the air again, searching for her scent until he caught wind of it in the harsh cold. Without a word to Leah he darted off in it's direction… Alice said he was the catalyst right? He couldn't be to late…could he? He shook the thought away quickly. No, he was not late, and he would find Sky, and spend every moment of his life making sure to make up for not being by her side when she needed him, showing her he loved her with everything he was, he loved her._

_Her scent carried through the trees, brushing up against trees and bushes, clear signs of travel to his wolfs eyes. His pace increased, the sound of his claws hitting snow echoed by Leah's. They did not speak, both heads where to filled with following the scent, to being there before anything happened._

"_Alice!" _

'_Sky!' He answered, his pace increasing even further. A log cabin came into view, and a tall fair haired man was holding Sky by the arm, her body limp in his hand, a pistol in the other. Paul didn't even think, didn't process right and wrong in his mind, all he could see, all he could think, was Sky. The man turned in time to see him, his eyes widened before he raised his pistol and fired, he missed. The man's head was off his shoulders before Paul even reached them. The scent of bleach suddenly coated the clearing._

They had followed Leah and his scent mixed with Sky's, they had assumed that he was hunting his imprint, which was entirely true, but entirely not at the same time. The red eyed one pleaded with him, striking out, and then pleading again, she wanted Sky. She called her Kree though, her baby. He could not trust those deadly red eyes, filled with the thirst of the leech, the hunger, the temptation. She was a new born, everything about her screamed it, making his fur rise, his nose twitch. He growled louder every time she approached, Sky was curled up in his fur, snuggled in tight and safe. Her head was peaked up above the mass of silver, her bright eyes questioning as she gazed upon her newly turned mother, as if trying to process the change in her.

"Mommy?" She called softly, her small head burrowing further into his fur as she did, a slight hint of uncertain fear spiked in his nose and he whined. How could he have left her? His poor innocent Sky? She was no monster, she was just as Alice had screamed at them. She was just a little girl, a scared one at the moment, and she was taking comfort in him, ignoring the fact that he was a giant wolf, that he was a beast that could tear her limb from limb. She did not judge him as he had so callously done her, instead she gave him her trust to keep her safe. Guilt washed over him in cascading waves.

The red eyed one approached again, cooing to her. He growled again, louder, more viciously. Sky wanted him to protect her, she trusted him too, and he was not going to let her down, he would do just as his heart told him.

"Kree, It's mommy, I'm here baby, I'm sorry I was gone so long honey, but we're back, we're here for you honey." She crouched lower trying to peer around Paul's ruffled fur.

"Your daddy is here baby, he has missed you." Paul felt the girl stiffen behind him before she rose unsteadily.

"Daddy?" She cooed, her small hands gripped in fur. Just then a tall man approached, his eyes were mismatched just as hers were. They met with his own gaze, the man nodded softly to him before taking hold of the shoulders of the red eyed leech.

"He will not allow you near, you must calm yourself, I will speak with him." He whispered soothingly to her, her eyes only narrowed in rage.

"She is my daughter! And I will approach her as I damn well please!" She hissed and went for Paul again, but the man puller her back and gripped her tightly.

"You are uncontrollable, and have not found even ground in your strength my love, you could very well harm her."

"Then let me pry the beast claws from my intended." The vampire whose name he discovered was Borthier spoke as he stepped forward, his golden eyes slightly darker then the rest. Paul growled lowly at him.

'As if that leech has a chance.' Leah's voice suddenly popped in. Paul turned his head to find not only Leah and her half cocked wolf grin, but most of the pack behind her. Leah gave him a wide smile.

'we have come for our pack…and her mangy dog.' The others chuckled at her remark, but Paul was to tense with the newborn vampire that was Sky's mother trying to claim her, and the leech that insisted she was his intended, he would have to pry Sky from his cold dead paws before he let him have her.

"I am Liandro Alchemen Sheer Shelfton…and I am her father, this is Lilith, her mother, We have only come for our child, she is our coven, and is my daughter. I have made a grave error in leaving them, and have come to correct my wrong doings. I implore you to allow me access to my child. She is a quarter vampire, and her place is with her family and coven. I shall allow no harm to befall her." Paul growled and a deep bark echoed through the clear in as the massive form of Sam's Black furred body stepped forward.

'you are no father, you are a coward and a hypocrite, and you shall come no where near my pack.' Paul knew the half breed could not hear Sam, but the deep low growl that followed as Sam lowered his head an glared, was a fairly evident answer. Liandro's eyes sharpened.

"I am being generous in my asking for my own flesh and blood. I have shown no aggression and have all right to her. I will only extend my generosity so far, relinquish her, or you will incur war from the Shelfton clan and it's allies shape shifters."

"Give me back my little girl!" Lilith cried out as she attempted to struggle further and harder in her lovers grip. Liandro struggled to maintain her, and soon his grip was joined by Borthiers.

"I suggest you release our daughter soon, you should well know that we cannot hold a new born for long, and she may hurt Kree in her rage." He warned. Paul whined softly to Sam, his eyes pleading. He knew that if a fight broke out, with all of their large bodies clamoring around, one might hurt Kree, of her newborn mother may harm her in her apprehension. Lilith struggled again, breaking free for a moment before being apprehended by her lover again.

"I implore you to hurry in you decision, I do not wish to see my daughter come to harm."

"I am not going to hurt my baby! Now get that freak off her!" Leah scoffed at the insult part.

'Theres the pot calling the kettle black.' She mumbled before joining Paul on his other side.

'Leah…' Sam attempted to warn her, unsure of her intent.

'Blow me papa wolf, decision is made and we know it, she stays here, I'll brace over her, you shred the leeches.'

'We can't do that Leah…' Paul cut in, his head hanging low in defeat.

'and why the hell now?' Leah turned on him, her voice hitting a lower angrier tone.

'She will hate us...' Leah stopped mid growl, her ears perking up at this statement.

'Hate us?' Leah turned her head to where Sky sat still peeking her head over Paul's massive body as he lay down in a half crouch with her.

'Paul is right Leah, we cannot kill her family, she will never forgive us. We cannot fight with them, because we may harm her, and we cannot let her go, because she is out pack, our child, Pauls imprint, and our little Sky.' Sam whined, their fearless leader was in between a rock and a hard place. How were they supposed to go about the situation? His eyes turned to Sky who still looked adorably, clueless, and slightly scared as she peered back at him. His gaze landed on Paul next, his pack brothers head was full of desperate plans, some ludicrous, some making no sense, and some involved leaving the pack. None could he allow to happen. Leah sat growling in random intervals, her thoughts blocked by her dissention from his pack, but he knew Leah well enough to know how her thought process went. The rest of the pack shifted in uncertainty behind them, their myriad of colors dotting the forest line, each one ready fro whatever decision, but each unwilling to relinquish the rights to Sky.

'Sam…' His thoughts were broken by Leahs defeated whimper.

'What do we do then?' Sam turned to Paul, and gave him an apologetic look.

'Hand her over Paul, when she is an adult, she will come for us.'

'No!' A chorus of voices slammed into his mind at one, his own thoughts mirrored theirs, but he was at a loss for a better idea, what else was he to do?

"Allow me too assist in that." That voice was familiar. His head snapped behind them to find Edward headed by the rest of the Cullen clan standing in the ranks of the wolves as if they were pack, each looking more fierce then the other.

"Paul, let me have Sky." Rosalie cooed. Paul nuzzled the small form of his imprint softly in the direction of Rosalie, he knew the vampire wanted her far from the escalation situation. Sky glance at her father one more time before running to Rosalies arms. The blond vampire swept her up in a tight embrace, comforting whispers falling from her lips as she soothed the girl. Alice was beside them in an instant, her golden eyes traveling up and down the length of the girl, insuring no harm had come to her. Her eyes darken slightly when she saw the hand printed bruise blossoming on her upper arm, but other then this, no other harm seemed to have come to her other then a knot on the back of the head .

"Who are you?" Liandro cut in as the rest of the Cullens continued their approach.

"We are the Cullen clan, we are the ones who assisted in saving your daughter from certain death when you decided to leave her helpless with a monster of a man." Alice stepped forward, her tiny body tense as her eyes bore holes into Liandro's.

"It was unfortunate what happened, but I did what I thought would be best for Sky…Kree, to give her a normal life." Paul growled lowly in his throat. Normal? She was a quarter vampire! How would she ever have a normal life? How was she supposed to fit in with humans? Did he hope to just dump her like trash until she was an adult and easier to deal with?

"And now you think it best to retrieve her when you have an uncontrollable newborn within your coven?"

"She is my daughter, and I will have her!" Lilith continued in her tirade.

"You know as well as I that a new born is unpredictable and volatile, and allowing Sky to go with you while she is so fragile would be a grave mistake on your part. We will not stand idle in your naivety and allow this to happen when we all know the outcome would be catastrophic at best, you will release Kree to the Cullens, until you either pawn off the newborn, which I doubt you would be so willing to relinquish your mate, or until she has control of herself." Alice finished with a sickeningly sweet smile, her eyes daring them to disagree with her logic. Paul knew she could not see the outcome of the conversation because of the pack, and was just blowing hot air, but he knew for certain that the pixie vampire would be the first to take up arms to insure that Sky remained with them where she was safe.

"Nonsense, if Lilith and Liandro cannot watch over her for now, then I will, she is my intended." Borthier cut in, Paul wanted nothing more then to rip him to shreds in that instant.

"She is your singer, I already know of you, and I will not release her to you either. She will remain with us, unless you wish strike with the Quileute pack." She motioned to the wolves baring their teeth and snarling all around her.

"And the Cullen clan." The Cullens, excluding Rosalie who still held Sky far away from the conflict, stepped forward, solidifying their presence.

"I implore you to listen to reason, we are all well over a decade, excluding our dear Bella whom is only 15 years into her new life, but is far more in control of herself then your mate. We are a suitable and well situated home, Kree will be well protected by not only us, but by the Quileute pack as well. You of course, will be allowed to visit any time you would like, as well as your mate and Borthier, and her grandparents." Carsile smiled, even as Paul growled once more at the thought of Borthier being anywhere near Sky.

"Your word, she will be safe?" Carlsile nodded.

"If harm befalls her, it will be your head I come for." Liandro hissed.

"No! give me my baby now!" Lilith screamed once more, she was becoming more and more irrational.

"You are a fool to bring a newborn with you." Rosalie hissed as she watched the struggle to withhold Lilith intensify.

"I did not come with her, I followed her." Rosalie gave him a questioning look. Leah let loose a loud howl before shifting into her human form, walking straight forward with steady strides and striking Liandro right across the face.

"You Bastard! You never intended to come for her did you! As long as you had your mate you were willing to sacrifice your child!" She struck again, and again. The vampire had his hands to full to guard himself.

"You do not understand shifter, the circumstances were dire, it could not be helped."

"Couldn't be helped! You could have waited to change her mother you asshole! You could have come for her as soon as you heard the story! You could have not been such a prick and coward and abandoned them in the first place!"

"She was dying anyway!" Everyone halted their movements. Even the wolves heads went silent.

"What do you mean? How? " Liandro pushed Lilith behind him, the newborn had lost most of her struggle at his words.

"Her body won't survive the change, she is to human, she was never meant to be."

"Liandro?" Lilith whimpered from behind him. He turned to her, his shoulders slumped.

"My Lilith was dying of cancer, she would not last much longer, and I could not loose them both." He turned back to Lilith.

"I am sorry my love, but I could not loose you, my heart would not survive it." A slap echoed across the clearing as cold marble met his cheek.

"My daughter is not going to die." She hissed lowly.

"She's right, You were just to negative and stuck in your ideas that she would not survive to wait to see if she actually would. You left her with a drunk of a man who you knew would kill her some day, you left her to her fate like she meant nothing, and you were wrong, I have seen her, grown and strong, you were just to blind to see the strength we can see." Alice stepped forward, her voice was soft and level, yet her eyes burned.

"Is this true Liandro?" Borthier turned to the half breed now.

"Yes, I intended to leave her to this fate, what would you have me do? Slowly watch my daughter die? I had assumed that she was killed the moment Lilith showed up at our doorstep and told me the story. Kree was left alone with the man, in her changing condition, I knew she was weak, too weak to survive the change, to weak to survive the man, I assumed her dead, but Lilith…she escaped, she came for her, I didn't know she would survive, I didn't know she would…I saw her fading, that's why I left, I couldn't stand.."

"I thought you left because you feared Borthier would harm her?" Leah cut in, her eyes boring holds into his. He shook his head in the negative.

"Borthier could harm her yes, but he was only a part of the reason."

"So you…you left our daughter to her fate?" Liliths voice cracked, and if she could cry, Paul was certain she would be crying a river.

"Well since you were so quick to abandon her, then you should have no problem handing her over to us. Her mother may come when she is ready, and can control herself, but I doubt Sky will want you around." Rosalie said with a triumphant smile. She may have to share Sky at some point with Lilith, but it would be joint custody no matter how they split the cake.

"Sky?" Borthier butted in.

"New home, new family, new intended, new name." Paul smiled broadly and silently thanked the Cullen for adding him into Sky's new life. 'Intended.' It had a nice ring to it.

"You will do well to watch yourself. Kree is mine, regardless of this slight altercation."

"No, Sky belongs to 'SKY' And she will do as she pleases, and if she chooses you, then so be it, but if she chooses Paul, who despite his wet dog smell, I'm rooting for him, then good for her, but SKY will do as she pleases." Alice cut in, her glare sent to both Rosalie and Borthier.

"She prefers to be called Sky by the way, a nick name if you must." Alice winked at Borthier before turning to Lilith who was caught between sadness at what Liandro had done, and rage for the same reason.

"Kree is your daughter, you came for her, although I don't think you should have left her, I understand that you had too for the sake of Sercain, I am sure she will want to see you and her little sister soon, so conquer your blood lust quickly, and come see her soon, but I implore you, for her safety, please wait until you have conquered it before you come." Alice pleaded. Lilith nodded sadly, some rationality returning.

"I want to speak with her, please?" Alice smiled brightly and nodded to Rosalie to bring her up. Rosalie cast an indigent look for a moment before conceding and approaching. Lilith looked to Rosalie and Rosalie to her, each had a measured caution around the other.

"I am Rosalie, I have been…her step in mother I suppose." Rosalie finally broke the silence as she put Sky down to stand between them.

"Thank you Rosalie, I'm Lilith, her mother, and I will be relieved to know that you will take my place and watch over her until I can return." Rosalies cool exterior broke once she heard those words. Lilith was granting her rights to Sky and that was all she needed to hear to like the other vampire.

"Kree…look at me sweety." Mismatched eyes gazed upward, her bottom lips caught between her teeth.

"Mommy loves you very much, and I always will, but I have to go away for a little while ok? I will be back as soon as I can, I promise." Sky's eyes grew big as a few tears escaped, but she nodded anyway.

"I love you mommy." She sniffed.

"I love you too baby."

"Can Sercain come over and stay with Sky?" Lilith hesitated.

"Honey I don't think the Cullens can take on two children at once, Sercain will stay with grandma and grandpa for a little while and…"

"Nonesense, we can more then handle another little one, don't split the two dears up, this transition is hard enough." Esme finally found her voice to speak up as she approached, a motherly smile on her face.

"Sercain is more then welcome to join the Cullen ranks as well, and you are more then welcome to visit whenever you like when you have had time to adjust."

"What gives you right to take children that are not yours like you own them and then tell their mother when she can and cannot see them?" Borthier butted in, his eyes on fire as he realized that Sky truly was not returning with them.

"The mother." Lilith answered.

"I cannot watch over them, not when I am like this."

"Then I will." He insisted.

"No, Borthier, you will not. Sky will grow up here, where no decision will be pressed on her, and both girls will be well guarded. Look around you Borthier, there is an army here for her, where do you think she will be safer?"

"You trust these mangy mutts?" Lilith nodded.

"Well I don't! She is MY intended regardless of what anyone thinks, and I will not have he taken from me!" He went to step forward but hesitated when the chorus of well over twenty wolves rose from around them.

"Watch your step." Alice smirked out, causing Leah to chuckle slightly at the sarcasm in the pixies voice.

"This isn't over." He hissed before disappearing from sight.

"Watch them for me Rosalie, be their mother until I can?" Rosalie nodded as Lilith began backing away. Liandro placed a hand on her shoulder that she quickly shook off, her eyes held a glare that said that there would be a very long, and possibly painful, discussion between the two of them later.

"I will have Orthien bring Sercian as soon as possible." She whispered before disappearing as well as Liandro.

"Well that was interesting." Leah smirked to Alice, still feeling a kindred sarcasm with the smaller woman.

"What was interesting?" Bella Asked as she finally emerged from the trees, a perplexed look on her face.

"Why did everyone ditch me?" She asked while looking around.

"And why is the pack here? What going on?"

Sky tugged on Rosalies hand, Causing her new mother to divert her attention from Bella.

"Is she ok…like in the head?" Sky poked at her head as she asked. Rosalie smiled lightly at her.

"Not a bit." She answered.


	9. Another goodbye

Sorry this chapter might be a bit shorter then the others but life has been fairly busy for me, but I have been working on it I promise

"Sercian! Sercian! Get back here!" Loud thumping of sneaker clad feet drummed down the hall as well as the tiny taps of a lighter dress shoe clad feet. Girlish squealing and giggle could be heard echoing down the hall to Carlisle's study. The older Cullen paused in his paper work before giving an endearing smile.

"That's my Ipod Sercain! Give it back!" The older sister yelled loudly, her voice nearly a growl as she chased her sister. It was all in good fun though, Carlisle knew their precious Sky could have over taken the three year old far before the conflict even started, but she knew Sercain had a mischievous streak and enjoyed a good chase that would undoubtedly be followed by a long nap. He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the door to his study creak open. A small figure with bouncing golden curls peaked around, giving him a large grin. He smiled back softly and motioned her in. She scrambled inside closing the door softly behind her.

"Ky gonna find me! Hide Sercy." Carlisle could only shake his head in amusement before shuffling the small child under his desk and away from sight. Not a moment after ward the door to his study was jerked open, much less subtly then before. A thirteen year old Sky stood in the doorframe, her mismatched gaze darting back and forth before landing on him.

"I know you are hiding her old man." She leveled a glare at him, it was a false façade and he knew it. He could see the amusement and laughter in her pseudo dark glare.

"Why Sky I am afraid I have no idea what you are implying." He played along, almost chuckling when he heard a small giggle from under his desk. Sky heard it as well but continued the charade.

"Hand her over and no one gets hurt." She smirked as she inched closer, her eyes alight with laughter.

"Oh my, Sky, what ever do you plan to do to a poor defenseless old man?" Sky choked back a snort of laughter at this comment her eyebrow quirked in her effort.

"I will just have to torture the information out." She scowled darkly.

"She has something of mine and you dare to hide her from me…traitor!" She pounced, her nimble fingers digging into his sides and squirming in their effort to tickle him. He had to admit, as unmanly as it was, he could be tickled by a teenage girl, albeit one that was quarter vampire. He struggled weakly, letting her win, giving the occasional snort of laughter and false gasps of pain.

"If only someone where here to save me!" He gasped.

"I save you grampa Car Car!" And like a small ball of fury, Sercain charged from beneath his desk and firmly clutched onto her sisters waist.

"You let grampa go now Ky!" Sky released him easily and fell over in mock defeat, allowing her sister to crawl over her and sit firmly on her waste.

"Ky?" Sercain mumbled softly when she saw her sisters eyes closed, and her face slack.

"Ky! I sorry I promise…here take this, I sorry!" She pushed the Ipod onto her sisters chest as a medic would use a defibrillator.

"Ky!" Her voice trembled close to tears now, and that was all Sky needed to drop her act. Her eyes snapped open instantly before swooping her sister into a tight embrace, cooeing softly to her.

"Ky, you're a big meany head!" This caused Carlisle to chuckle, children had an odd way with words to say the least.

"Kree, dona, Archainama ,Shelfton!" Rosalies voice cut through the house in a tremor to shake walls. Sky shot a look at Carlisle.

"Got any room under that desk for two?" Carlisle shook his head and chuckled.

"What have you done to upset your mother now?"

"Nothing." She answered innocently, but her eyes strayed over the room avoiding his gaze.

"Sky…" He pressed only to be met with silence. Rose stalked through the door not a minute afterwards. Sky still sat on the floor holding her baby sister in a protective embrace.

"No yelling in front of Sercain." She nearly growled at Rose. It was not often that the small slip of a girl took that tone, but by now all who knew her, knew it was a tone that meant business.

"You toilet papered your school." Rose opted for hissing.

"You egged Chief Swans car…You called in a bomb threat on a fellow class mate, you caught the teachers lounge on fire!" Rose's voice gradually rose until a soft whimper could be heard from Sercian, which was fallowed by an almost inhuman growl from Sky who leveled a no nonsense glare at Rose who lowered her voice instantly.

"All in one day…you little missy, are grounded." Sky shrugged. Carlisle knew it was no punishment to her, she never did anything normal teenagers did anyway. She didn't play video games, she didn't like to watch tv, she didn't like crowds, so really being grounded was of no real consequence to her.

"From La Plush." Rose finished with a half cocked smirk. Sky's eyes widened almost instantly. Now that decree WAS of consequence.

"But Aunt Leah was going to take me cliff diving." She whined as she stood, taking Sercain with her.

"Should have thought about that before you decided to terrorize the town." Rose cut her off.

"The town started it." Sky whispered before making her way out of the study with Sercain on her hip.

"Is ok Ky, I play with you." Sercain comforted as she laid her head on her protectors shoulder. Rose let out a deep sigh.

"I can't win with her, I try to ground her, but seriously, what is there to ground her from? What am I going to do? Stop letting her read books and stop letting her have music lessons?" She slumped onto the leather couch adjacent from him.

"What's worse is I almost don't want to punish her. She is acting out, I know, and she has every right too. Those stupid humans and their stupid kids that just have to be complete dull brained cave men when it comes to someone who is a little…different." Carlisle nodded. The towns children had been less then pleasant since Sky first began attending school. She already far surpassed her peers, the school curriculum was a joke to her higher intelligence, her family consisted of the most beautiful seemingly ageless people who never ventured out often, she had a tendency to forget her rapidly growing strength and speed. Her unnatural beauty made her a target for many a fellow school girls in their petty jealous animosity. All in all, the town was nothing more then a whirling black hole of mindless ignorance and close mindedness.

"Perhaps it is time we moved." Carlisle's voiced lowly. Rose snapped her head to him, her eyes glazing over in thought, her lips twitching slightly.

"We have been here far, far too long, Bella should have moved on from her human ties by now, and the towns people are beginning to weave tales about us and our ageless consistency. Sky needs a school that is better equipped to handle her aptitude for learning, a private school perhaps, that can mold her mind to less destructive tendencies, somewhere where she will be able to play as a normal child instead of in a town that already has an opinion of us, and therefore her. "

"But Carlisle, she won't want to leave, not with the pack being here, and it is the only place she really knows. You see how she gets when she is in unfamiliar territory. She shrinks into herself and is in the defensive at all times. How can we move when she is just now getting over her phobia of people and all around contact?"

"She will learn in a new place Rose, 'we' will be there for her." He pressed, intentionally excluding the pack of wolves that claimed her as their own.

"No…She needs them as much as she needs us, maybe more." Rose said sadly as she slumped. A whirl of wind and a creak of the door alerted the two to another's presence. They turned to find Alice beaming at them.

"It's a perfect idea!" She exclaimed as she bounced down beside Rosalie.

"What…idea?" Rosalie managed to mumble out as she stared blankly at the smaller vampire.

"Sky stays in La Plush for a few years, with frequent check ups of course." She added quickly when Rosalies heckles rose.

"No worries, I have seen the out come, she is visiting us in Alaska and she is WAY more open and smiling." Rose stared blankly once more at her sister who sat beaming at them.

"What of Sercain? She is much too young to be left behind." Carlisle interjected when he realized that Rosalie was still shell shocked.

"Well Sercain will come with us, she still needs her mother, and as I said before, there will be frequent visits on both sides, we will visit, and she will visit…when she has her speed down correctly that is." Alice mumbled on.

Carlisle rolled it over in his head. Without he rest of the family present then rumors would die down leading to the oldest of sayings, 'out of sight out of mind'. If they could enroll her at the reservation school then he was certain the children there would readily accept her simply because Sam claimed her as a daughter. She had already spent a fair amount of time with her other adoptive family, living with them during the summer and school breaks, so the residents where already familiar with her and seemed to enjoy her company over all. She was less prone to destructive behavior because the pack was always present with something more productive to occupy her…all in all…he had to agree.

"I agree." He voiced, his gaze landing on Rosalie to gauge her reaction. She seemed torn between logic and her motherly compassion.

"It truly is for the best Rosalie." He soothed.

"But she is my baby." Rosalie sniffed.

"She will think I am abandoning her, just like they did." He knew she was referring to Sky's real family. Her mother had yet to visit, which could mean she is sticking to the plan of conquering her thirst, or that she had cast aside her human bonds. He doubted she had forgotten, and knew it was almost certain that they would be seeing her in the near future.

"Not if you explain it just right, I know how Sky's mind works, it's all about logic with that girl, let me do the explaining." Alice reasoned as she stood. Rose cast a withered glare, the look was all Alice needed to understand she had Rosalies consent.

"I plan to see her once a month for a whole three days and those mangy mutts had better deal with it." Rosalie huffed.

"I will call Sam over and we will discuss the arrangement then." Carlisle offered as he stood and stretched, a completely unneeded action, but retaining his human habits made him more at ease with the fact that he was no longer human.

"There will be no discussion; those are the terms…end of story." Rosalie laid down the law in a tone that left no room for adjustment.

"I am sure Sam will understand. He will just be overjoyed that he will take a more active role in her life now." And how true that was. Edward had already filled Carlisle in on the Alpha's thoughts. While the black wolf tried to give an air of indifference and a strong face, he really was a big ball of mush around Sky. He truly did see her as his own cub and his thoughts were always of her well being and safety. She was his perfect child. Strong, intelligent, took direction, and had a dominant personality that screamed 'Alpha' all in itself.

Sam strutted through the house with self assurance and sheer hyper joy as he hung up the wireless phone. Emily quirked an eyebrow at his demeanor before giving a squeal of surprise when he lifted her off the floor and spun her around, causing her to break out in a fit of giggles.

"And what, Sam Uley, has you so giddy this morning?" She finally managed to laugh out as he gently placed her back safely on the floor.

"Our young Sky is coming to stay…on a more permanent basis." He waited with a broad grin through the shocked silence before wincing slightly when Emily let loose a high pitched squeal of delight, and then braced for the twenty questions he was sure would follow.

"When is she coming? Is it today? Can we get her today? She can pack later right? Do you think she will be hungry? Oh my, we need to get Pauls bags out of her room, how long is she staying?"

Sam's head reeled as he gently placed a hand over her rapid fire lips, an endearing smile gracing his features.

"She is coming in three days, no we cannot get her today, she cannot pack later, she has to finish the school week, when is Sky not hungry? I will tell Paul that his imprint is coming to stay so he can stop crashing in her room like a dumb struck puppy and she will be staying until she chooses to leave." Emily nodded fervently before rummaging through the freezer and pulling out a large selection of different meats.

"Honey, I said she would be here in three days, there is no need to cook now." Sam chuckled.

"I know, but I imagine you want to tell the boys that she is coming, and I think it calls for celebration don't you?" Sam's eyes widened slightly…twenty some hyper happy werewolves…in the house…all at once?

"We better make it a bbq at the beach…" He trailed off. Emily stopped for a moment, before the same logic caught up to her as well.

"I always loved the beach." She smiled.

"Bonfire night it is." Sam agreed as he gave her a lingering kiss before heading out the back door, already shaking, although whether it was from his on coming phase or if it was from sheer joy, Emily didn't know.

"I don't wanna leave Ky…" Sky twirled her fingers in her sisters' hair once more, watching the light dance on the golden tresses, her gaze blank, and her mind lost in thought.

"Ky?"

"I will see you every month…" She tried to sooth, but she knew there was no point. She understood the logic behind the decision, she truly did, but logic was not always a comfort to the heart.

"Sky…" Mismatched eyes trailed from their gaze on golden curls to land on the equally golden eyes of her uncle Edward as he stood leaned on the door frame, his face scrunched in concentration.

"Are your thoughts always such a chaotic mess?" He joked half heartedly, more then likely trying to lighten a dire situation, but Sky tuned him out, instead opting to lay her cheek on the top of Sercains head.

"Are you packed?" A slight nod was given in answer.

"They are here for you. Leah is with them…and Paul." His voice nearly growled at the mention of the silver wolfs' name.

"Why do you despise them so?" His golden eyes snapped to her mismatched gaze, the colored depths threatening and alluring all at once, he snapped his gaze away quickly as he felt the pull of her power begin to drown him in sweet promises.

"You need to learn to control that." He mumbled more to himself then the young girl on the bed in front of him.

"Why stare if you know you will be caught." '_why control it? Why should I be the one to close my eyes when it is not my gaze I desire?' _Golden eyes snapped to hers again.

"Because it is bad manners to not look someone in the eyes as you speak with them." He chastised softly, and as he finished he felt himself pulled back from the abyss her eyes promised. He smiled lightly.

"Good girl."

"I am not a mongrel in which to please or be pleased." She mumbled back half heartedly. Edward sighed, resigning himself to the idea that he would never understand her thought process. He could read her thoughts, as clear as he could read any others, but how she arranged things and classified them, as well as how she spoke in her head, were completely different from the thought processes of any other.

"Hurry, before that mangy mutt decides to come in the house. Esme will be less then pleased with the smell of wet dog."

He turned and left, mumbling about his apparent dislike for the wolves at their door. Sky turned back to Sercain whose face was now streaked with silent tears and she buried her head in Sky's chest. Sky smiled sadly before her eyes came alight. She quickly braided a strand of her long hair before using one of her un naturally sharp nails to severe it from the rest.

"Give me your wrist." She whispered softly. Sercain looked at her strangely before offering her right wrist. Sky wrapped the braided hair around it several times, gently weaving a woven designed bracelet of it.

"Now some part of me, will always be with you." Sercian gave the bracelet a long stare before her face finally lit up with a smile.

"Sercain give Ky one too?" Sky smiled softly before taking a strand of Sercains hair and repeating the action before wrapping it around her wrist three times.

"Now Ky has Sercy too?" Sky nodded shakily before wrapping her sister on one last tight hug, pouring every ounce of love she could into it before using her speed to leave the room, knowing she would be unable to take Sercain's cries for her to stay, only a quiet whisper of wind giving away the fact that she had even been there. Sercain stared silently for a few moments, more silent tears falling down pale cheeks.

"I love you Ky."

Sky stopped at the front door, a sad smile on her lips.

"I love you too Sercian."


	10. Chapter 10

I'm not sure I should continue this story, I was so sure of the direction I wanted it to go, but it seems my muse has left me, and now looking over it, it has so many plot holes and dead ends in it that it seems to be flimsy at best, I might continue after revising and filling in some of the plot, but for now, I don't think I will add on until I am certain that I have a plot better suited to it.


	11. Ah youth

Sky cocked her head to the side, a slight smirk playing on her face as she delved out her cards "Royal flush." She accentuated the 'Fl' of the flush, her tongue clicking against her teeth, the sharp points peeking from behind rosy lips.

"HOW?" Leah stood up abruptly, almost taking the table with her.

"I swear she has another power." Collin lamented and his head hung and his less then appealing hand hit the table, two pair.

"Face it, my awesomeness is simply far superior to yours." The smirk on Sky's face broadened further, her mismatched eyes alight with laughter and Collin caught himself staring, blushing profusely before snapping his attention else where.

Brady looked on with a slight concern. His twin had been doing that often since her sixteenth birthday had passed nearly a year before. He hoped that it was simply a small crush, Sky was a beautiful girl, this much he knew was undeniable, but she was a pack brothers imprint as well, and Paul would be anything but forgiving if Collin let his stray thoughts linger in his head in wolf form. With a quick foot stomp under the table he got his brothers attention long enough to give him a warning glare. Collin returned the glare but ceased his staring for the moment. Brady resigned himself to hunting his brother down later and having a discussion with him. Even if Sky never took Paul's imprint past that of a brotherly protector, Paul would still dismember his pack brother for so much as touching her.

"I'm off to bed, I have a trip in the morning." Sky beamed. It would be her first trip to Alaska, and while Alice had visited just last month, she was still eager to test her newly blossomed abilities, mainly the fact that she could run faster then the worlds leading sports cars. Her main directive for the weekend…Beat he uncle Edward in a sprint…across the continent. The prize? She would be allowed a car, not that she needed one, but as with all teenagers, getting your first car is a right of passage, and Sky was like most teenage girls in that aspect. She differed greatly in others, mainly, that boys were never on her mind. She never squealed in delight over a hot and upcoming actor, she never glanced or gave a pretty blush at any of the boys in her high school. Not that any of them would survive the pack should they pursue her. Brady could understand why she would be hesitant, but she was flat out ignorant of it, not one stray thought, not a lingering fantasy spoken in whispered giggles to Leah, not that he could ever picture the tall beauty giggling on any level. No one seemed particularly worried about it, hell Paul was probably on cloud nine over the fact. He didn't see how his pack mate wouldn't be concerned about it. Sky was his imprint, and as with all other imprints. It is expected through experience for them to at one point…mate? He knew that this weekend Sky would turn 17, and to most that would still be considered too young for such actions, but not such thoughts. His eyes wondered to her back as she rummaged through the icebox for a drink to take with her. Her long curls brushing her lower back as she did so, an occasional dismissive grunt left her lips as she picked through her options.

"Hey Leah." He murmured lowly, catching the older she-wolfs attention. She turned her head and cocked an eyebrow at him, an endearment he believed the older female might have actually picked up from her younger counterpart and partner in crime.

"Can I talk to you? Later… About Sky." He whispered even lower.

"What about me?" The sound of a chair sliding across the hardwood floor disrupted the quiet bubble Brady had hoped to accomplish with Leah. 'So much for discreet' He sullenly thought to himself. Sky's hearing had taken a leap in the direction of freakishly good as well as her speed, although she could not hear as well as her wolfish guardians, she was still incredibly attuned to everything.

"Earth to Brady, the home planet would like to say…HELLOOOOOO is anyone in there." Her sing song voice snapped his attention back to her mismatched gaze, and for a split second he felt himself falling before the swirling pools snapped to a shuttering stillness. He blushed; it was a well known fact that you weren't to look into her gaze without properly warning her, she had yet to conquer the anomaly of her eyes, although she had made great progress.

"Sorry." He mumbled, his blush spreading further when he remembered what it was he wanted to talk to Leah about, and now Sky, because there was no way the girl would let it rest now that she knew he was talking about her on any level.

"Sky." He began, his voice squeaked slightly, causing Leah to snort out a very un lady like laugh. He sent her a quick glare before clearing his throat and beginning again.

"Sky, are you gay?" Leah spit out her drink…all over Collin, who was still sitting stalk still, his widened eyes giving away to his shock. Brady shuttered a look up to Sky's eyes, giving her ample time to still the swirls , if they were activated. One delicate eyebrow was tilted at that endearing angle, her head cocked to the side in the manner Paul had dubbed 'The Sky look' That was once more, incredibly endearing .

"Want to run that one by us again Brady?" Collin squeaked out to his twin, his blush coming to cover his face, giving the normal copper tone a rosy pink, and if it would have been any other instance Brady as sure he would be poking fun at his twin, but now was not the time.

"Do you..uh…like girls?" He asked from a different approach, hoping that phrasing it this way would be less embarrassing. It was not.

A soft laugh broke the awkward silence that had seemed to engulf the room for several seconds.

"Is there a reason behind that question, or are you just incredibly nosy tonight?" The slight tilt to her voice bordered on humor but there was a tint of seriousness there, not in a manner that implied she was angry, but generally curious as to why he would ask, and clarifying that it was a question meant to be answered and in no way rhetorical.

"Girls talk about boys…all the time." He added slightly exasperated thinking about the other female she-wolves that had joined the pack over the last decade. Leah was an exception, but everyone knew that the older she-wolf belonging to their brother pack had her reasoning. She had no intention of leading anyone on, for fear that her imprint would show up, and she would inevitably do to them what Sam had done to her.

"Care to elaborate?" Sky made herself more comfortable in her chair, quite ready for the long haul, a silent proclamation that she would hear this out to the end.

"You never talk about anyone…well anyone like 'THAT'." He emphasized, hoping that she would not expect him to elaborate.

"Why does it even matter?" Leah sighed, obviously already bored with the conversation. She was another of the wolves that thought nothing of this little fact. But honestly, it worried Brady. It wasn't normal behavior, having a tendency to shy from the subject because of her past would be normal, yes, but hormones would have a say either way, and she should be at a confusing point in her life, whether she chose women or men, it was a natural thing to be thinking of exploring, but it was as if Sky saw no differentiation between the two.

"Because it does." Brady answered tersely, this had nothing to do with Leah now that Sky would hear it directly from him, and he did not have the patience to argue the point with the older female.

"Fine, fine, but I'm heading back to my pack, Sky, as always…you are a cheat, and I love you to death." She gave sky a quick hug and a quick hair ruffle even though the girl was now the same height as her.

"I'm only a cheater if I cheat…you are just as horrible at poker as you are at tic tac toe." Sky answered before once more finding her seat and turning her eyes back to him.

"I'm gonna go…gonna go…do something." Collin quietly excused himself. Brady waited until he heard the screen door shut before turning back to Sky who was leaning her head in her hands, raising her eyebrow once more as if to say 'continue.'

"Girls your age should be hormone crazy by now, god knows we all went through it, guys, girls…everyone. You never get a crush, you never make girly eyes at anyone, not that I think you even know how, but I'm sure a Sky version of girly eyes at someone, the point is Sky, that you should be thinking of boys and…girl things involving boys…" He blushed further…'Why did I volunteer myself for this?' He lamented further.

"Are you giving me the birds and the bees talk uncle Brady? Because I am quiet aware of the mechanics of sex, I do read you know." She rolled her eyes, which was a typical teenage response, and Brady was glad that, other then this certain topic, she was every bit the general teenager.

"Sky…do you…do you like anyone in…well…" He couldn't bring himself to say it; he had after all, helped a great deal in the raising of Sky.

"Are you asking me if I am having sex…or if I want to be having sex?" Sky chuckled slightly as she took a drink of her soda, her gaze never leaving his. She had an unnerving ability to maintain your gaze, something her Uncle Edward had taught her apparently.

"The latter." He answered after a silent moment. Sky shook her head as she took another drink, her lips pulled back in a half smile.

"Do you ever think about…you know?" Sky cocked her eyebrow again, apparently finding his tongue tied state incredibly amusing.

"No, Uncle Brady…I'm not really sure why it matters, but nope, not really." She laughed once more and stood up, giving her body a quick stretch before bending over and giving him a peck on the cheek and a whispered goodnight before disappearing upstairs. Brady gave a sigh of relief. His worries weren't put to rest, but he was glad the conversation was over. Now he just had to worry about his talk with Collin, which he was sure would go anything but smoothly.

Sky sat at the top of the stairs, her drink dangling loosely in her slender fingers. 'Pianist fingers' that's what her Uncle Edward called them. Long, slender, graceful and agile. But right now, they were simply digits holding a chilled drink. The cold seeping through the plastic and into the tips of those slender fingers, but her mind was else where. Was she supposed to be concerned that she knew of no one whom had stuck her interest? Everyone was either an adoptive 'Uncle', or 'Aunt.' Extending to Cousins, and siblings by Pack code. From what she understood, a healthy relationship sexually, did not involve people of any relation. She was quiet certain that the multitude of books she had poured over during her life 'And those were quiet a few' could not be wrong. Yet Uncle Brady seemed concerned about the fact. The only one that was of any availability according to her books, was Paul, but he was her chosen guardian. She was his imprint. An obligation brought on by his wolf heritage. She was quiet certain that romantic feelings were not to be forced. She understood that should she take a romantic interest in Paul that according to the imprint and his genetic code, he was to recuperate, whether he wanted to or not, and that simply was not how she pictured a healthy relationship was to ensue. Sam and Emily were different, as well as Kim and Jared, and Clair Bear and Quil. They all loved one another in a different way, and it could be clearly seen in every action they did for one another. Paul was not the same with her. He treated her like a kid sister, albeit and intelligent and strong willed one, a kid sister none the less. She knew that her family was very attractive, vampire and Wolf, so maybe she was desensitized to attractiveness? She shook her head at the thought. No attractive levels were based on a multitude of different levels of compatibility. There were many people she encountered that would be considered attractive, they just simply did not strike her interest in any way. She tried to imagine each available male in her school on a level beyond the quiet friendships she had established. Each image was analyzed and discarded with a head shake. There was no spark or inclination. Uncle Brady was right, maybe there was something wrong with her. She wondered if she should talk to her Aunt Leah about it, but thought better of it. Aunt Leah was not the best person to attain romantic advise from. And Sam was to fatherly, he would take it the wrong way, Jared would be a pervert about it, she could already map out his response to a pin point. The other wolves would blush should she randomly approach them, she did not know them well enough anyway, and she was certain that it would simply lead to an awkward silence. Her mouth quirked and screwed as she mulled over her predicament before settling on a plan. She would simply talk to Paul about it. He always told her the truth and not just something to placate her curiosity. She stifled a yawn. She would talk to Paul…tomorrow.

"Collin" Brady sighed out as his brother stomped angrily away.

"I didn't mean it like that." He whined when he noticed his brother falter in his steps.

"How exactly did you mean it?" His brother's darker brown eyes seemed to sear into his own gaze.

"I just mean…that…well Paul is a little hard to reason with, and I don't want my ass kicked trying to keep your ass from getting kicked." He smirked slightly when he saw a smile grace his brothers features.

"I don't think that past the imprint, Sky has any interest in Paul like that…and truthfully, I think he would prefer it be a pack brother to decide to sniff around rather then some punk kid." Brady smirked even as his brother sucker punched his arm.

"Sniff around…is that supposed to be some bad wolf humor?" Collin chuckled and he ruffled his hair slightly.

"Maybe…so, How exactly to you plan on going from 'Uncle Collin' to boyfriend?" Brady laughed at the face Collin made.

"It just sounds creepy when you put it like that." Brady laughed once more before shaking his head.

"Well good luck figuring that out, on top of the fact that she has absolutely, and I mean absolutely, no interest in sex what so ever." Brady gestured wildly with his hands, exasperation evident still from his failed conversation with Sky.

"Sex, is not even in the equation, that's just wrong…seriously, I just wanna take her out to the movies sometime, don't jump the gun." Brady nodded before smirking at his brother.

"Well, whatever you do, don't let the Cullen's know, god knows they would tear you apart happily along with Paul." Collin gave a shudder at the thought before they wondered in a zig zag pattern home.

Sky clicked her tongue gently, the sound repetitive and soft in the breaking dawn. Her bare feet dangled over the wooden fence, her gaze scanning the horizon until a high pitched squeal broke the silence and the lone figure of a horse trotted over the hill towards her, it's deep red coat had lost it's shaggy winter appeal, and now a sleek shine glinted in the sunlight. Sky laughed lightly when the animal decided to shove it's white face into her lap and give her a gentle push, a quiet demand for the sugar cubes she was sure it knew she carried.

"Easy Leo, you are going to shove me off the fence." The horse took no notice of her quiet plea as he once more shoved her in insistence. Finally relenting, Sky reached into her jacket pocket and offered the small white squares to the stud, who ate them greedily before licking her hand clean and wondering off to graze.

"Such a user" She chastised as she dismounted her post and strolled up to him, bending over to stare at his pretty brown eyes as he ate. He gave a snort at her invasion of his grazing space, but paused a moment, as if quietly granting her permission to continue to be graced by his presence, before once more continuing to eat. Sky remained bent over a moment longer before dropping down cross-legged and plucking at the grass, her face screwed up in thought. Leo, seeming to have sensed her distress, stopped chewing a moment and snorted, effectively gaining her attention, as if to say 'Well out with it, what's on your mind?'

"Is there something wrong with me?" The horse snorted and shook his black mane roughly before continuing to graze, as if saying 'silly humans and their silly problems.' Sky chuckled slightly, envying the horse and his more simplistic life. She was certain he never questioned himself about his point in life.

"You know, there are better places to sit at…sixish in the morning." Sky smiled, not even bothering to raise her gaze from the lush green grass she was sitting on. She would know that deep baritone anywhere.

"Hi Paul, care to join me?" She offered politely, which was met with a gruff 'hnn'.

"A million and one chairs all over the place, and you want me to sit in the dirt…with you?" Sky turned her face to him, his silhouette darkened by the rising sun behind him, but his teeth flashed white as he gave her a half cocked smirk. She let her eyes flicker to the grassy spot beside her as if to say 'Dirt? I see no dirt...sit on the grass already.'

"Fine, fine." He relented as he plopped down beside her with all the grace of a blind bull.

"Like you could say no." She teased, but her face fell slightly, realizing that the fact was all to true. He really could not deny her. She let her gaze travel off into the rolling meadow, her thoughts taking a sadder approach. A strong hand brushed under her chin, tilting it over and up so that her gaze met a set of deep brown.

"Sky?" She hated how he always seemed to know if she was troubled, and even more so that he would not leave her alone until she had informed him what had brought about her melancholy mood. But now a new sadness caught in the back of her throat. Would he care if she was not his imprint, and worse yet, what part of him cared at all?

"Am I different?" Paul was at a loss as what to say to this. His mind working over what it could be that she was worried about.

"Why would you ask?" He wanted to make sure to see if this is one of those times that he is supposed to agree that she was different, perfect, and unique, or if it was one of those times that he was supposed to comfort her and tell her that she was just like everyone else. Girls were far to confusing sometimes, but for her, he would deal with it.

"Uncle Brady thinks there might be something wrong with me." Paul growled low in his chest, causing the stallion next to him to tense and move several feet away.

"Relax, He did not actually say there was something wrong with me, but I sensed his distress." Sky soothed, but it did no good.

"And what exactly DID he say?" He emphasized, already imagining a multitude of ways to punish the younger wolf for troubling his imprint.

"Because I do not wish to have sex" Paul Blanched… 'What?'

"But I am confused, everyone here is in someway my adoptive relative other then you, I am not supposed to want to engage in activities such as sex with them. Of this I am certain." Sky sighed quietly as she mulled this over further in the recesses of her own mind, unaware that her companion was shaking slightly.

"It is completely fine to never, ever, EVER want to have sex…EVER." Paul insisted, quiet certain that he would dismember any male who so much as thought twice about it.

"No one has showed any interest either." Paul sighed in relief at that fact before noticing that Sky's face turned more troubled at this statement.

"Am I undesirable? The boys at school show no interest, and I am quiet certain that in my sophomore year when I asked the boy Levi, to the girls dance…that he ran from me." Paul chuckled slightly at that. The boy ran because Paul hand one by one, sought out every male, in EVERY grade, and told them that if they so much as thought about touching her he would hunt them down and their mothers would cry when they say what he had done to them. He was not intending that no one go to the dance with her, but they not, touch, goo goo talk, make eyes at, or insinuate anything with her. They had simply taken it upon themselves to run like hell when she approached them…he might have been just a little harsh.

"You are not undesirable." He sighed as he noticed that she once more had a melancholy look to her face. He tinted her chin up once more, forcing her to look at him, and in the light of the rising sun, she was anything but undesirable, she was stunning beyond comprehension, and he was certain that the imprint had nothing to do with that. He searched his mind for the right words to say to help her understand that she was fine and things like this happened over time, but his thought process was cut short by the feel of a set of lips pressed against his own, his eyes widened considerably, but he could not pull away, so he sat there, shocked still, until the warmth of her lips left as well as the presence of her warmth beside him. By the time he came out of his stupor she was already walking across the meadow, her horse beside her in an even gate.

Sky…had just kissed him….and he didn't do a damn thing about it…shit..SHIT!

"Shit!" She was going to think he didn't want her.


	12. Borderline

Hate can be a hard word to describe, so hard in times, that people just prefer to ignore all concept of it. Some use the word in light, some won't use it at all. The truth? Hate is a powerful weapon, if you know how to use it. Paul... knew how to use it.

"Why is he curtailing the treaty line?" He paced, his paws dropping more dirt off the steep drop off into the frigid river below.

"He has been at it all week." Cole murmured, the younger wolf was less than apathetic to most anything, his bored monotone grating on Pauls last nerve.

"Keep a close watch on him pup!" With that he kicked off at full speed in the direction of Sam's.

"As if i have anything better to do." The younger wolf sighed out, clearly unaffected by Paul's tone.

"Sam!" Naked was not always the best way to go waltzing into your Alpha's house, most certainly not with his mate there, but as Beta to the pack Paul enjoyed more leniency than his fellow pack mates.

"Jesus Paul, Clothes!" Sam nearly spit out the chicken leg he was busy devouring.

"Why is that leech still alive?" Sam raised an eyebrow, waiting for Paul to answer his own question in his brash anger.

"I don't care if he is on the other side of the treaty!" ... Bingo Sherlock.

"He is here for her! He is waiting on her to come home!" He paced, his body shaking already as his thoughts ran wild.

"His intentions are unclear to us, considering he hasn't made contact." Sam said through another bite. He was well aware of every snippet of movement by the leech, but his hands were tied on the matter. No humans had come to harm, and not even a fingernail of Borthiers had crossed the treaty line, the moment it did, no amount of speed could keep the pack from tearing him apart, until then, he was calm, collected, in control.

"He wants his claim on her! She turns 18 in three days Sam! He is waiting!" Paul, was clearly less than controlled.

"He can't take her anywhere Paul, she hasn't chosen him." Wrong words, he knew it the moment they had slipped out. Paul stopped dead, his head snapping to stare at his alpha, worry laced in his eyes. Other then the kiss two years prior, Sky has continued to show no interest in her pack mates... in him.

"I should have kissed her back." He all but whined as he flopped down on the couch.

"My couch!" Sam had finished his chicken and was now making wild motions at Paul who was bare assed on his living room furniture.

"Do you think she will chose him?" Paul continued, oblivious to his alpha's wild motioning and disbelieving expression.

"First." Sam started "Ass..off my couch... NOW." Paul took a moment to look at the couch, then to his naked person, then back to the couch before vaulting up and dusting off imaginary lint. "Second... No you should not have made out with a SIXTEEN year old when she kissed you." This he said with a pointed look which only made his beta stare him down.

"Imprint." He said as if exclaiming Eureka! Sam gave him another pointed look.

"Not an excuse." Paul when to say something else but Sam held his hand up to silence him.

"THREE." He boomed, ending any argument remaining about two. "She is your imprint, what makes her happy, will make you happy." Paul crossed his arms and glared, Sam new he was in for it as Paul once more began pacing.

"So you aren't worried.. at all?" He snapped, giving Sam a pointed glare. "Yeah sure, it's ok. She may choose the family that abandoned her... married off like some medieval barbaric marriage to someone she got handed off too." Sam sighed, grabbed another chicken leg and sat down, ready to simply let Paul rant, no other option was available. "Father that abandoned her, Mother who might kill her, grandparents who have been A.W.O.L the WHOLE time!" More mad gesturing and Sam stood, simply to avoid being eye level with Pauls unmentionables any longer. "Married to some lunatic who thinks because he wants to EAT her more than any other leech, because she is like premium leech goodness!" Sam had to chuckle a little at that.

"It's not funny!" Sam held his hand up in surrender.

"Not the situation... but you my friend... epic." He laughed, Paul glared for a moment before chuckling s well. Sam handed him a throw blanket on the back of the couch before safely returning to his lazy boy. Paul sat down again, more calm then before.

"You just answered your own question." Sam tossed his long time friend a chicken thigh. "She won't choose someone she has barely ever known, from a family s never sees. We are her family. Well us and the Cullens." Paul conceded that point. " That leech knows he has to win her." Pauls head snapped back up, worried once more, Sam gestured for him to wait a moment. "He is waiting for her birthday as well, so..." Paul glared as Sam's sentence drug on unfinished. After he was sure he had pushed Paul far enough he continued. "You have years on him. Years spent next to her side, he friend, her pack, her confidant. He has been out of the picture until now. She will be old enough to pursue in three days, so... woe her, better than that leech could ever dream. Use the fact that she already cares for you. Make the move you were right on waiting when she was sixteen." another pointed look a Paul to silence any argument. "Now use that experience you idiot. Win her. Just because she is your imprint doesn't mean she doesn't have the right to have someone fight for her, and prove their love." Sam finished his speech with another bite into his chicken. "Now get your naked ass off my couch." He pointed to the backdoor. Paul laughed before taking off, but no before snatching Sam's chicken from him. "DICK!"

"Thanks!" Paul replied to the insult as he exploded into wolf form and headed for the boundary line. "She's mine you leech." He thought aloud, not caring what wolf may have heard on patrol.


	13. Face off

He hated him. Which honestly wasn't saying much, he hated all vampires. But the pale Casanova across the weeping river, bred a new kind of all consuming hate. With his half cocked arrogant smirk and devilish looks, to his well pressed and sophisticated demeanor. That and his infuriating claim to Sky, whom was scheduled to return in the next few hours, albeit on foot, (failing yet again to win a race against Edward) so late evening was more likely. She was bringing Sercian with her, the rambunctious 8 year old was becoming a bit of a princess. Although he couldn't blame her. With the constant doting of the snobby leech that had taken to raising her. He was beyond grateful that Sky had not taken to the doting so much as playing rough games with Emmett and playing piano with her feminist uncle Edward, Much to Rosalie's chagrin. He would love her anyway, she was perfect... But still... Far less annoying.

"Hey pup, are you listening?" Gods he hated the leeches voice. He turned his head slightly, acknowledging Borthier in the most dismissive way possible to him.

"Have you mentioned to that mangy leader of yours that she is mine from here on out?" Why did they agree to maintaining the territory line with the Cullens again? They weren't here...Why Was it that he had to honor a pact when said members of the pact were not even in the same state anymore? He wanted nothing more than to leap across the thin line of a river separating them and tear that leech asunder, but he settled for a low pitched menacing growl, egging the smelly bastard to take even the slightest step across the line, and see what it got him. The coward just smirked though, resituated his sued, high end, collared jacket once more before letting out a dreamy sigh.

"I think I'll take her to France first... hmmm yes, she does have a taste for the French language, very beautiful, I believe she said. Insisted I tell her stories in it, such a beautiful mind"

Paul grumbled... He would learn French then.

Fat chance, you twist your own tongue in the English language' Collins voice echoed in his head. Paul rumbled lowly, damn kid, he hadn't forgotten the boys attempt at asking Sky on a date. The fight that had ensued had destroyed a small section of Forrest before Sam had to alpha his way in. Informing Collin's that whether or not Sky had a sexual interest in Paul, she was his imprint, and Paul was very much intent on gaining her affections, and as such, Collin was to bow out. Which he did... With a constant inner monologue about the fairness of the situation. Sky... Never knew.

He was content to reply with a sarcastic retort to his pack brother when he smelt it, bleachy sweet sickening leech. He turned to Borthier, gauging the other vampires reaction. From the tensing of his stone skin, he knew all was not well. Paul sent out an alert. A very unwelcome guest was in the area. Collin howled in return, the beacon was sent. A series of howls over powered the forest. Paul huffed loudly, catching Borthiers attention, his deep eyes piercing the vampires. 'Do you know who it is?' Borthier shrugged, attempting to appear unaffected by this unannounced presence, but Paul knew better.

"You keep your end, follow Sky's path home on your side, I've got this side." Borthier nearly growled, disappearing in a blur of motion before Paul could mentally retort that he didn't need the leeches' help.

Paul! Coming up on the North east side!' With a sniff to the wind he was off. The trees became a water color of blurs as he passed them, the smell getting stronger as he traveled until he pin pointed the pastey form of a cloaked figure in the trees. His paws dug in as he redirected, the dirt and mud spraying the trees as he came to a halt on the boundary line. He locked eyes with a some what familiar face, the red glint in the malicious stare was unmistakable.

'Jane' He growled, she flicked dirt from under her finger nails in response.

"Shut it mutt." She smirked, she knew he couldn't pass over to her, snide little wench.

"So I hear the Cullens have decided on once more, introducing a human to their coven." Paul made no move in reply, too busy informing the pack that the crafty leech was here. He knew she never traveled alone. The coward, he brother and the big bulking Neanderthal were bound to be lingering, perhaps looking for a weakness in the barriers.

"So... I would hope you could enlighten me?" She sounded so falsely sweet. He knew she wanted nothing more than for him to refuse her, ignore her, leave her 'no choice' but to use her power to throw him into a fit of pain, but she also knew that if she attacked him, she left the pack no choice but to breech the territory line and rip her to shreds. Without her little body guards, she would only be able to inflict her pain on so many before they over welmed her. So she bid her time.

"I would hate to have to discuss it with the quarter blood, waste of vampire blood, sister she has." She smirked when he responded with a guttural growl.

"Oh pup, you didn't think we wouldn't know about her did you? Volturri know everything." Yes, but he also knew the Volturri was intent on keeping peace with the wolves. When Sam's pack hit nearly thirty well trained wolves, the Volturri deemed them a threat not to be trifled with. They knew about imprinting, they knew it would mean war if Sky was in any way harmed by them. So in response to her goading, he huffed in a bored manner. Letting her know that she was undeserving of his attention. This got a rise from her.

"You know... We don't have to attack her personally to hurt her... I wonder how she would feel if we had no choice... But to dispatch that human sister of hers... All because no one wanted to answer just a few innocent questions about a little, innocent, problem."

He turned his head, glaring fiercely at her then. Sky would be devastated, moved to the point of revenge. Something that the wolves nor Volurri could afford... All out war.

'Sam.' He mumbled in his mind 'Take care of the leech. Can't turn human until Sky is home.' Far too protective and angry at the moment to even think of phasing back. So Sam would have to do. He arrived within moments, shifting behind a tree to throw on some shorts.

"I see the Volturri have sent their little rats to forage for pack information." Sam made a show of dusting the lingering dirt from his palms.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Jane looked wounded for a moment before her wicked grin fell back into place. "She isn't tribe, or imprint as I am aware, so she is in the grey area for those privy to delicate information." She cooed like to a child, a potty look on her young face. Paul growled. She didn't know for sure where Sercian laid in the treaty between Volturri and shifters, the Volturri didn't know either. They were testing the lines, what better way to try o gain an upper hand without out right violating the treaty.

"She is the blood of an imprint, claimed by the Cullens, unofficial treaty keeper between the two, so protected by both." Sam finished in a tone signaling finality.

'Nice move' Quill piped in.

Paul had to admit. Sam nailed it. Unofficial treaty keeper would put Sercian under Cullen, and Quilltete protection. The Volturri were all about treaties and contracts.

"Then she will have to be given to the Volturri. To ensure... She is worthy." Jane countered.

"Pack doesn't travel" Sam didn't hesitate to answer.

"She is in Alaska, that doesn't count as traveling?" Paul growled, but Sam held up a hand to silence him.

"With the Cullens, she hasn't traveled from on treaty keeper to the other. She is still within territories."

Jane smirked. "Vampires clear territorial disputes with Volturri."

"But not Pack disputes, which is what this falls under, if you want to settle it tooth for tooth, we are always happy to oblige." Jane scoured. Sam had drawn the line. It would mean war to intercede where Sercian was concerned.

"We will see." She smirked. Paul had an uneasy feeling in his stomach at the glint in her eyes.

"See what?" That scent, that voice. Sky. He couldn't decide if he was overjoyed, or terrified. He didn't want the conniving leech anywhere near her. He growled lowly, causing Jane to smirk as Sky emerged from the tree line.

"Just treaty matters." Jane played innocent.

"I am well adept at hearing silly little thing." Sky quipped back. "For quite a few miles if put to the test."

Janes scowled could have withered the pines from the trees.

"you should respect your elders." she nearly hissed. Apparently not happy with being talked down to by such a young advisory.

"Respect is earned, not given, but I digress. Such a saying is lost on an individual who cannot grasp, nor earn respect. I see being a fly on the wall had led you sniffing at left overs again." Sky sighed out, her eyes searching until the found his. He gave a wolfish grin as he noted the spinning depths. Immunity to Jane and her creepy pain inducing glare was something the leech would be more than angry about.

"I can give you something to respect. Or should I say, I would, If you weren't hiding behind your puppy protectors." Jane goaded, smirking with satisfaction when Sky's eyes hardened.

"Hmmm. Tactful as ever I see. The stories they told about the "Cowardly Janes" seem to be rather accurate." it was bitten out, a little heat behind the words, but Paul was proud. There was his angry little spit fire.

"Care to call an amnesty and test that theory?" Paul growled. No, Sky would not be fighting the ugly leech, not without him interfering.

"What are the stakes?" His heart stopped in his chest for a moment, he whined slightly, shooting his gaze to Sam who seemed just as shocked. Sky looked at her surrogate father with a raised brow.

"You don't seriously think I could spend this much time around Jasper not to know how to subdue a rabid animal?" Sam's face hardened, prepared to deny her, but a look from Sky stopped him.

"I am not your pack Sam." Some issues need to be taken care of, before the fester." She directed the Fester part at Jane, with a little extra emphasis.

"I am a pack imprint, Paul's none the less, I would think I would have the right to prove I am a part of his pack?" Paul was over joyed by the words, but terrified of what they meant.

"I walk on bother territories Jane, no diplomacy to save you if you accept." The leech only smirked back.

"So be it." Sky whispered as she stepped passed Paul, passed the territory lines, passed childhood. Paul wanted to cry out, to scream. Only a howl pieced the clouded sky.


End file.
